coming home
by thesinner
Summary: ei guys..for those who are reading my story..i'm really1ooox sorry for this very1oooox late update...anyways..here's chap.7 for you guys..
1. Chapter 1

First attempt in creating a FMA fanfic

Date started Dec. 22, 2005

Time started 9:21 p.m.Title: COMING HOME

CHAPTER 1: ALIVE

"Please go and get out of here rose, bring your baby with you. I'm going to destroy this place." Edward requested. Rose looked at him

with a smile. "After you've destroyed this place, you will come back?" She asked. She hugged her baby close to her. The baby let out a

giggle then held out his little hand to Edward who in turn held it gently then he let go. Edward looked at her with a sad smile. "I'm sorry

Rose, but I won't be coming ever."

Edward sadly contemplated his last words to rose. He stepped onto the transmutation circle, ready to perform what he and his brother did

before but failed. "I'm sorry rose but I have to do this, I owe it much to my little brother Al." He thought, determined. "Promise you'll

come back to me alive and well." Winry's words suddenly came to his mind. He paused. Winry Rockbell, his best friend since childhood.

A vision of her came to picture; she was standing by the gate waving to them, her beautiful long blonde hair swaying with the wind, her

expressive eyes twinkling in delight upon seeing them, her cheerful, welcoming smile that was so contagious, she was always there waiting

for them, Winry Rockbell. The most beautiful person he ever saw, the one who was always there for him and for Al even though they

didn't ask her to… The only person who understood them well… The one who made him his excellent auto – mail… The person who

secretly loved him… The person he secretly loved thought he didn't wanna admit it to her… He will never see her again… Warm tears

slowly flowed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry winry." Was his last thought. He clapped his hands together then placed them on his chest, and

the transmutation circle on the floor and on his body glowed a bright bluish light.

Edward felt a soft warm hand touch his forehead. Then he heard voices, there were two of them. The one talking was a man, he sounded

professional with his deep baritone voice and well – mannered way of speaking. The other was a woman. She sounded so familiar. Her

voice was soft, musical to the ears. It sounded so soothing. She reminded Edward of someone. The woman reminded him of Rose.

Edward couldn't make out anything of what he heard. He felt so tired and sleepy and their voices were a bit hushed. The conversation

ended and he heard footsteps then a door close. Edward lay there for a while, he felt so weak and so exhausted. Then he suddenly

thought. "Rose!" He abruptly sat up but he felt somewhat disoriented and dizzy. He heard the woman say, "Ed-kun please don't get up

yet, you're still recovering" as she gently pushed him back down but he resisted. He turned to where she was, his vision was still a bit

blurry he rubbed his eyes then blinked twice to clear it. Then he saw that it really was Rose, giving him that warm smile of hers. He

frowned, confused. "Rose!" he asked. He sounded so surprised that Rose chuckled. "Yes ed-kun it's me." She answered. Edward was

even more confused now. "what! But I thought – you – Al – "he stuttered. Then at the mention of his little brother's name his eyes

widened and he suddenly remembered the recent events, it was rushing in his mind so fast he was having a hard time grasping everything.

Dante's hideout, his conversation with his father, his fight with envy, his death, Al using his power as the Philosopher's stone to revive him,

his attempt at bringing Al back. It was all coming back to him he was having a hard time breathing. Al! Al! Al! Al! Then he came into

realization. "Al! Where's Al!" He frantically asked. He hurriedly came down the, he didn't care that he was getting dizzy again, he had to

find his brother but Rose held him back. "Ed-kun onegai yamero! You musn't get out of bed yet!" She pleaded as she tried to hold him

down. However, Edward kept on pushing Rose away. "Al! I need to – "he insisted. Tears were now flowing down his cheeks. He didn't

want to think about it, he didn't want it to happen again. He didn't want to know that he failed again, if he did he didn't know what he

would do. "Al – kun is fine!". Edward stopped thrashing as Rose said this. He looked up at her, his cheeks wet from his tears. Rose

looked quite tired from holding him down but she was smiling down at him. "Nani!". He asked confused and a bit disbelieving. In answer,

Rose moved to the side and then turned to the person occupying the bed behind her. Edward didn't know that there was someone else in

the room except him and rose. When he saw who it was, he so shocked he wasn't able to speak. He felt his heart slam in his chest. There

on the other bed sleeping peacefully and undisturbed by his previous thrashing was little brother Alphonse. He wasn't the huge metal armor

where Edward attached Alphonse's soul with a blood seal. Not the empty metal clanking beside him all the time. Alphonse was now in a

real body. Real human body, with skin like his only slightly darker in complexion, with real hair like his only shorter and messier and

darker, real face, real arms and legs… Edward's head was pounding, he had hard time breathing, he felt his chest constrict with emotions

he didn't want to show but couldn't stop from feeling… Rose sat closer to him, gathered him to her arms, and pulled him close to her

wanting to comfort him. Edward couldn't stop himself, he couldn't help it he broke down and cried on Rose's arms. Rose hugged him

tighter and soothed him telling him everything's okay. After a while, Edward fell asleep again exhausted.

Edward was lying on the bed, his left arm, his real arm under his head. He was looking at his auto – mail arm, opening and closing his

hand. He sighed. He sat up, his right leg, his real leg propped up with his auto – mail arm on top of it, his golden locks in disarray behind

him. When he woke up and found out that, his right arm and left leg were still auto-mail he realized that he wasn't going to able to get them

back again, he didn't want to anymore, he already had Al back and that was enough for him. He looked out the window and saw Al

playing with Rose's baby boy. He remembered how Alphonse reacted this morning when woke up, a smile brightened Edward's serious

face that made him look younger and more handsome….

----- FLASHBACK----------

"Nee – san what happened to me! " Alphonse suddenly cried in shock. Edward hurriedly went down the bed and hastily walked to his

little brother. What he saw made him laugh. Alphonse was standing beside his bed with a very shocked face. He was looking at his hands,

his feet actually his whole body! Alphonse touched his face, his hair then his face broke into a wide smile. "I can feel!" he exclaimed.

Alphonse turned to his brother a very happy smile brightening his features making Edward smile himself. "When I touch I can feel nee-san!

And I feel warm!" he said sounding so excited. Edward shook his head laughing. He looked at Alphonse as he was touching his arm, his

fingers, his face, looking at them with awe… Alphonse turned to Edward… He now understood… because he remembered what

happened… he was so happy… "Nee – san, arigatou gozaimas!" he said… Edward just smiled sheepishly in ans. Alphonse walked to

Edward and stopped in front of him. Both were almost the same height but Edward was surprisingly an inch taller. Edward looked at

Alphonse unsure of what his little brother was going to do. Alphonse first touched Edward's hair, he was so amazed at how soft and silky

it felt, then he traced Edward's face with his fingers… Alphonse was recalling and memorizing at the same time how his brother felt… It

has been a long time since he was able to touch anybody and felt something… He then touched Edward's auto-mail arm… He smiled

thrilled… "It's cold and rough and smooth at the same time!" He said, the excitement in his voice was still there. Just then, Rose came in

bringing a basketful of warm bread… She looked up and was surprised to see Alphonse and Edward up and about already. She placed

the basket on the table. "Ed – kun! Al – kun! You both aren't supposed to be up yet!" She gently reprimanded. Alphonse and Edward

smiled sheepishly at her. Alphonse was so happy to see Alphonse doing well. She went to him and gave him a hug. Alphonse was so

surprised at the contact… It has been a long time since someone hugged him. The persons who hugged him were Winry-chan, his oka-san

and sometimes Edward. He then remembered his mother, she felt so soft, so warm when she hugged him and he felt immense comfort

when she did. He felt it now when Rose hugged him, her warmth enveloping him, comforting him. He shyly wrapped his arms around her

and hugged her back. Edward looked at the two with a fond smile. He too missed their mother…

------ END OF FLASHBACK--------

Then Edward frowned, confusion dawned on him. One thing he didn't understand was why was he still alive, why was he still here. Was

he able to do human transmutation defying the basic principle of equivalent trade? Equivalent Trade… "People cannot gain anything

without sacrificing something; you must present something of equal value to gain something." That is the principle of Equivalent Trade in

Alchemy and that was what he and Alphonse believed when they were still young, until now… Edward really was confused… He offered

his body, his soul, and even his life as means of equivalent trade to get Al back. "Why? Why am I still here? What was my equivalent

trade?" He thought. He didn't hear his brother come in for he was so deep in thought. Alphonse looked at his nee-san who was sitting up

on the bed, a frown on his face seemingly lost in thought. He got concerned. "Nee-san." He quietly called. Edward looked up looking a bit

startled then a small smile gentled his features. "Is there something wrong nee-san?" Alphonse asked as he made his way to his own bed

then sat down. Edward didn't answer for a while. Alphonse just sat there, looking at him and waiting for his answer. Edward sighed then

lay back down his bed. "I'm just confused…" he answered after a while. Alphonse also lay down. "About what?" He asked. He placed

both his arms behind his head. Edward was silent again then mumbled… "Equivalent trade..." Alphonse smiled, understanding now. "I

don't understand Al, why am I still here? Why am I even alive?" Edward asked. "What was my equivalent trade? Or was there?" he

continued. Both were silent for a while, contemplating on those questions. Alphonse smiled. "nee-san… maybe…maybe… we've traveled

on a journey in searching for the philosopher's stone, we've had many experiences some hard some easy…we've met different

people…some bad some good…we've suffered a lot…we've understood the value of human life through helping a child birth…(Edward

chuckled at this)…we loved…us and oka-san,us and our friends…you and winry…(Edward looked at him a bit startled)…you and me as

brothers…" Alphonse paused… "or maybe it was your determination…your selflessness…your love for me that you were willing to

sacrifice your own life just to save me…maybe nee-san…maybe that was your equivalent trade…" Alphonse said meaningfully. Edward

looked at his brother at a loss for words. Then he chuckled…"you've matured ahead of me Al". He said. Alphonse looked at him then

both laughed at their silliness. That night, Alphonse was already asleep and the doctor already came in and checked in on them, Edward

was still wide-awake. He couldn't sleep for there was on person occupying his mind right now. Winry Rockbell of Rizenbul… He didn't

know that Alphonse knew about his feelings for her. He wondered what Alphonse was thinking, both of them liked Winry since they were

still children but as the years passed and the times changed and so did they… Winry grew up and the last time he saw her he remembered

that she grew up a very beautiful woman. However, she was still a bit hot – tempered and impulsive but that was winry… and he found

himself getting more attracted to her…especially that beautiful smile of hers that would force one from him and though he hated to admit it

he would blush every time winry smiled at him he only hid it with a frown. He couldn't wait to go home to Rizenbul, back to Winry who

was always waiting for them. A vision of her came to his mind, her glorious long blonde-hair in wild disarray behind her; she was lying

down on a clean white bed, a cute faint blush tainting her smooth soft cheeks, her beautiful blue eyes glazed and there was passion in there,

she was a bit sweaty as if she was doing some exercise, she was moaning and panting and making soft mewling sounds, and…. she was

naked…. Edward shook his head, shocked and startled… He was breathing heavily, his heart pounding, sweating a bit… he felt hot as if

he was on fire… Then he realized that he was damn aroused! "What the f—"he said in disbelief. He placed a hand to his forehead,

frowning to himself. Now, just where the hell did that image came from!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: COMING HOME

The next morning the doctor came in early and checked on Alphonse and Edward. As he looked at the records and at them, he was

smiling. "Impressive, you recover very quickly. I thought you would be staying here for a month." He said. Edward and Alphonse were

happy to hear that. "We can leave doctor?" Alphonse asked sounding enthusiastic. He too was excited in going home. The doctor

chuckled. "Yes you two can leave now Al-san but of course you can still stay if you want to, gain your strength back." He answered. "No

thanks doc. We've been a burden to you already and to Rose too." Edward replied. Alphonse nodded in agreement. "That's nonsense

we're doctors it's our job to help." The doctor said smilingly. "and the thought of not paying is quite embarrassing, are you sure we don't

have to pay?" Edward asked smiling at the doctor quite sheepishly. The doctor laughed. "Yes Ed-san, we are quite sure." He ans.

Alphonse and Edward smiled happily. After the doctor left, Edward and Alphonse right away prepared their things and themselves

overjoyed that they were already able to go home. As Edward and Alphonse were fixing their clothes, Rose arrived bringing a basketful of

freshly baked tarts. "Leaving already?" She asked, she was standing by the door. Edward turned to her and smiled. "Yeah, the doctor

said that we could leave already." He answered. "Where will you be going?" She asked smiling now. She handed Alphonse the basket

who thankfully received it. "We're going back to our home… we're going back to Rizenbul." Alphonse answered he somehow sounded

excited. Edward finished tying his hair then said, "We have a promise to keep." While saying this, Winry came into his mind. Alphonse

who knew what he meant smilingly nodded. Rose somehow got the idea that it was someone special to them.

There at the train station Edward and Alphonse said their goodbyes to Rose. "Please do be careful the two of you okay?" Rose asked

with a warm, bright smile on her face though she looked a bit worried. Edward grinned at her. "Ah don't worry Rose, we'll be okay." He

answered. Alphonse smiled in agreement. Rose looked at them with teary eyes then she hugged them. Edward and Alphonse were

shocked but then they hugged her back. "Arigatou Rose-chan, you've been there for us, taking care of us… You're like a sister we never

had." Alphonse meaningfully said. Rose felt one tear slid down her cheeks but it wasn't tears of sadness, it was tears o f joy. Rose smiled.

"Arigtou to you too." She replied. Just then, the train whistled and the trainman yelled in a loud booming voice, "All aboard!" Edward and

Alphonse hurriedly went on board the train. They both looked out the window. "Visit us at Rizenbul Rose! Bring your baby with you!"

Alphonse called out. The tried started moving. "And we'll visit you too Rose!" Edward promised. "Hai! I will do that!" She happily

answered then they both waved goodbye.

Inside the cabin, Edward was eating some of the tarts Rose bought for them. He noticed Alphonse looking at him as if he wanted to say

something. "What?" Edward asked. Alphonse smiled goofily then scratched the back of his head. "I was just wondering how that tart

tastes for you." He answered. Edward laughed. "Baka! You can taste it yourself y'know." He said. Then he gobbled up the whole tart.

"Well yeah I know but it might be different for you." He replied. Then Alphonse took one from the basket amazed at how warm it felt, he

took a bite and he gasped in delight. "hyaaaa…. It tastes soooo good!" He said in delight. Then he took another bite. Edward looked at

his brother laughingly. After a while, the two were so full they decided to go around the train, then they went outside looking at the breath

taking view they passed by. It was almost lunch when they came back to their cabin. Both were resting, sitting opposite each other lost in

their own thoughts. Edward looked at Alphonse who was looking outside the window looking melancholy and seemingly lost in thought.

"Oy Al is there something wrong?" He asked. Alphonse glanced at his brother then shook his head. "I was just thinking about home. We

haven't been there for almost 2 years. In addition, I was just thinking… How would they react? Upon seeing me I mean…" He said

somewhat uncertain. Edward thoughtfully smiled. "Maybe like how I did?" Edward offered. Alphonse laughed remembering what Rose

said to him about Edward's reaction. Alphonse sighed then looked outside the window. "I'm excited to be home nee-san." He said.

Edward smiled to himself. "Me to Al…me too."

Winry Rockbell, the best auto-mail mechanic of Rizenbul and the most beautiful was in her room sitting on top of her bed fixing a small

digital alarm clock. She gave out a sigh as she looked at her work. "Hmm…maybe I should do some modifications to this one." She

mused to herself. Her grandma Pinako knocked and then entered. "not done with that small thing yet?" Pinako asked. Winry looked up

and smiled. She handed to her grandma the clock. "I'll just do the modifications tomorrow." She answered. Winry stood then went to her

table and looked at the mirror. "So what's up grandma?" She asked as she combed her hair and tied to a ponytail. Pinako placed the

clock on the table. "You have a customer dear. He said he needs fixing with his leg but I'm kinda doubtful." Pinako answered. There was

a hint of amusement in her voice. Winry let out an exasperated sigh. "Not another fanboy." She complained. Pinako chuckled. "Just go

and take a check." She said. Winry took her red hanky and tight it to her head like a bandana. "They're so annoying sometimes." She

grumbled on the way out of her room with Grandma pinako behind her. "You can't blame them dear, they are after all men." Pinako said

chuckling after. Winry walked to the room where she usually entertained her customers. Her customer was sitting on a chair waiting

expectantly for her. He visibly blushed as she came in. She looked down at him with narrowed eyes. "Whaddya want?" She asked like a

police officer interrogating a suspect. The customer looked at her with an idiotic grin. "I need a new auto-mail arm." He answered. Winry

raised her brow then went to a cabinet; she opened it and took out a tape measure then walked back to her customer and started on

taking the measure. After all, Winry who is so obsessed with auto-mail could not refuse a customer whether he was a fanboy or not. As

she was busy with the customer, Grandma Pinako came in bringing some parts useful for the auto-mail. She noticed the

so-called-customer of Winry kept averting his gaze towards her chest. As a good grandma, she should've told her granddaughter about it

but she loved watching boys scram for their lives every time Winry gets all worked up. She quietly placed the parts in the cabinet. "Stop

moving or else I'll get the measurement wrong and you'll end up with a leg twice short as your real leg." Winry scolded her customer. The

man frowned up at her. "He can't help it dear especially when you lean on him like that giving him ample view of your cleavage or even

more my dear." Grandma Pinako said with a smirk. Winry suddenly had her beloved wrench then looked down at the customer

murderously. "You…you Hentai!" She shouted. She hit him on the head very hard with the wrench. "Out! Out!" She screamed maniacally

and chased the man out of the house throwing tools at him. The man frantically ran for his life. "And don't even come back you hentai!"

She shouted after him. Pinako watched the whole scene laughing to herself obviously enjoying. Winry was breathing hard, calming her

rioting emotions. She sighed and then took off her bandana and let her ponytail go, her long golden blonde hair tumbling down her

shoulders and danced with the wind. As the cool breeze caressed her face memories sailed into her mind. Memories of her with Edward

and Alphonse spending time together when they were still kids. She smiled upon remembering then her face saddened. Oh how she missed

them so much already. Those times they spent together…those happy times…she wanted those back…she wanted THEM back…and

they promised they would be…just like what her grandma said, she would just have to wait… She sighed resignedly then walked back up

the steps to her home deciding to take a long refreshing bath. "I thought you wanted us back home…Winry." Winry paused…her heart

thundering fast, her breathing labored, her blood rushing to her head making her feel a bit dizzy. She slowly turned around. She couldn't

believe her eyes though she never gave up hope, she still waited, still willing to open up her arms and welcome them. Standing just a few

meters ahead of her was Edward Elric, wearing his usual black pants and shirt. His red cloak billowing with the wind. His bag hung over

his shoulder. "We're home Winry." Edward said, he was wearing that goofy smile of his that she has to come love so much. Tears started

to well in her eyes. As if having a life of their own, her legs started to move, walking slowly towards Edward. She was so happy, she

thought her heart would burst from the mixed emotions she was feeling, she wanted to laugh, jump, cry and shout for joy. Edward came

home…Edward came home…Kept playing inside her head. Edward came home! She then ran to him openly crying now. Edward

dropped his bag and opened his arms waiting for her. "Ed-kun!" Winry cried. She practically leaped into his arms and hugged him tight.

Edward almost fell from the force of the impact but he regained balance. He pulled Winry closer to him and hugged her tighter, feeling her

welcoming warmth envelope around him. He also felt warm tears from Winry. "You came back, you came back." Winry sobbed. She

looked at him tears still flowing down her cheeks. He wiped them away and smiled. "We promised remember?" He said. She looked at

him then to the person behind him standing, watching them quietly with an air of shyness around him. Winry gasped in shock. She let go of

Edward then went to Alphonse, the real Alphonse… He was standing there looking at her a bit uncertain of himself. Winry couldn't

believe it, Alphonse was back to his real body! She held his cheek gently. Alphonse was amazed at the warmth of her hand. He blushed

slightly. "Ohayo Winry." Alphonse said a bit shyly. Winry cried more and hugged him. "Al! You're back too!" She sobbed on his

shoulder, hugging him tighter. Alphonse gasped as Winry hugged her. He was still amazed at the human contact, still getting used to it, the

warmth, and the softness of Winry was still so new to him. Shy at first, he hugged her back and sighed. He always liked it when someone

hugged him especially his mother…he remembered now…her warmth, her scent, her softness…it would give him intense comfort,

soothing him in ways even alchemy couldn't give or understand…it was jus the same feeling with winry now…"oka-san.." He

unconsciously whispered… Winry gasped at that then she smiled to herself despite of her tears. She understood what Alphonse meant by

that. Edward looked at the two of them with a fond smile on his face. He was so happy that he was back… He decided back on the train

that he would be staying forever. When Pinako heard Winry call Edward's name she right away went outside. Her heart swelled with joy

upon seeing the boys come back home and most especially Alphonse. She was at loss for words. Those two boys whom she took care of

ever since their mother died until the day they left in pursue of their dreams have finally came home. She also started crying. Winry turned

to her grandma and smiled. "What took you so long?" Pinako jokingly said. Then the three laughed. They all went back inside the house

then they started sharing about their recent experiences and how Edward was able to successfully do Human Transmutation. It was such a

joyous day inside Rockbell residence.

"I see that your auto-mail arm and leg are still in good condition." Winry teased. Edward laughed. "Well I was able to avoid some

dangerous fights." He replied. Winry chuckled. The two of them were the only ones still awake. Alphonse was already asleep, exhausted

from travel and from the recent events in the house. Grandma Pinako also slept early; it has now become a habit of hers lately. Winry

couldn't sleep yet so she decided to check on Edwards' auto-mail. Edward couldn't sleep also so he agreed. As winry was working on

his auto-mail, he was staring at her, really looking at her for the first time. He studied the changes in her. She'd grown a lot more beautiful

since the last time he saw her. Her hair had grown longer that it reached up to her waist it was shinier and silkier. He suddenly wanted to

run his fingers through it and feel it's softness. He shook his head at that thought. Her skin was and always flawless, and creamy white, so

soft and smooth to touch there were no blemishes. Her eyes were a striking blue, so expressive. When she looks at you in the eye you'd

feel as if she was seeing inside of you, see your weaknesses. Her nose just perfect for her face. Her mouth had this natural color of pinkish

red, full, and pouty and soft looking. It would form a heart shape if she smiled. She had this habit of licking her lips then nibbling on her

lower lip if she was concentrating on something just like what she's doing now. He suddenly wanted to kiss her lower lip, then soothe it

with his tongue, then suck on it, and nibble on it himself. He felt himself blush at the train of his thought. He shook his head to erase it but

couldn't. He suddenly felt so aware of her nearness. Her delicate cologne assaulted his nose. It wasn't too strong, just right for her. It was

mixed with the shampoo she used, it smelled of Roses. She also had a unique scent that was really her. It was soothing and comforting to

his senses but he slowly became intoxicated with her, he wanted to bury his head on her neck to smell more of her and feel her. He felt

himself get aroused at that thought, his body warming up making him feel so hot. His eyes strayed to her chest. He couldn't help it,

couldn't avoid as his eyes traveled down to her graceful neck down to her chest then to the gentle swell of her breast beneath the black

tube top she wore. He thought they wanted to be set free and be gently taken care of him. He felt himself get more aroused by the second

as he continued to survey her body. Her luscious curves were nicely filled in the right places. He then had an image of Winry. She was

lying on a bed with him on top of her; she was moaning languorously giving out soft enticing mewls. Edward sweat dropped then

swallowed and looked away, his image of her kept on playing in his head his breath hitched. This made him move. "Ed-kun!" Winry

exasperatingly scolded him. She hated it when she was disturbed. She stood straight with a hand on her hip totally unaware of what

Edward was feeling and thinking right now. Edward sighed in relief trying to calm his raging hormones; if Winry leaned more closely to him,

he might pull her down and kiss her. "How am I supposed to finish measuring you when you sit there fidgeting like a little boy?" Winry

asked frowning down at him. Edward also frowned in order to hide his rioting senses. "Well maybe I'm just sleepy!" He countered. Winry

rolled her eyes heaven ward then sighed in annoyance. "You could've just told me you baka!" She hotly said. She gathered her tools then

walked to the door. She opened it then paused and looked over her shoulder at him, "Oyasumi Ed-kun!" She said then left. Edward

slumped down the bed and gave out a deep sigh of relief.

"Are you going down the city to buy some parts Winry?" Pinako asked at breakfast. Winry paused in eating her omelette. "Hai! and many

other things still of course useful for auto-mail." She answered smilingly excitement already dawning in her eyes. Alphonse and Edward

sweat dropped. Winry turned to the two. "And I need you guys to come with me." She said authoritatively. Edward frowned. "Why do

we have to come?" he asked sounding a bit annoyed. Winry scowled darkly at him her beloved wrench at hand. "Because you two are the

ones who's going to carry the shopping bags." She answered. "No way!" Edward exclaimed. Winry now looked murderous. Alphonse

noticed then paled. "Nee-san!" He worriedly said. Edward didn't listen. A screwdriver landed on his forehead. "Nee-san!" Alphonse

cried and ran to his bother who fell down the floor, his body twitching. Winry stood seething then left the room leaving a "Ed no baka!".

Grandma Pinako watched the whole scene laughing as if she was watching a movie. "just like old times." She muttered to herself as she

watched Alphonse helped his brother up.

"Oy! Winry! Aren't you finished yet?" Edward impatiently called out. He and Alphonse were waiting by the staircase. "Hai! Hai! I'm

coming!" Winry answered. "Impatient jerk!" She grumbled. She took one last look at the mirror surveying her appearance then she smiled

to herself satisfied. The door to Winry's room opened. "Does it really have to take you that long to change?" Edward annoyingly asked.

He wasn't looking up so he wasn't able to notice the beautiful creature coming down the stairs. Though Alphonse noticed and Edward

saw him looking up with a shocked face. He looked up too and then his irritation and breath were swept away instantly. Slowly coming

down the staircase was Winry looking so damned beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Winry was wearing a light pink halter style

dress that reached just right above her knees. Its hemline was embroidered with a dark pink sakura blossoms, designed as if it was swept

away by the wind. She wore a matching pink headband that held her gorgeous golden blonde hair but left it to tumble freely behind her.

She was also wearing a matching pink sandal. She looked at the two smiling apologetically as she reached them at the last step. "Gomen!

My hair didn't dry right away." She reasoned. The two weren't able to answer her, they were both looking at her with a shocked face.

Winry laughed. "What's the matter? It's as if you haven't seen me wear a dress before." She said. Alphonse was the first one to recover.

Smiling now he said, "well actually winry-chan we haven't since we only see you in your usual mechanic uniform and white sleeveless

blouse with matching black skirt." Alphonse replied sounding a bit sheepish. Winry laughed. "You look beautiful Winry-chan." Alphonse

shyly said. Winry blushed a little. "Arigatou Al-kun." she replied. She noticed that Edward was staring at her and was still speechless but

she could it in his brilliant golden eyes his appreciation for her. She suddenly felt shy and conscious of herself. Alphonse noticed his brother

too and shook his head. "Nee-san you baka." He thought. "You have the money already?" Grandma asked. "Hai! We won't be long

grandma!" Winry smilingly answered. Grandma went with them to the door. "Stay out of trouble!" Pinako called out. "Hai!" Winry

answered then they waved goodbye and the three left. "What the heck did she mean by that?" Edward, now in speaking terms, asked.

Winry chuckled. "You'll see." She answered. Alphonse and Edward and looked at each other in confusion then shrugged. As they were

heading towards the city Alphonse noticed that his brother was looking at no one else but Winry who was walking ahead of them her

golden blonde hair swaying behind her. Alphonse chuckled at his brother's ridiculous behavior. "Nee-san why don't' you just tell Winry

what you think about her." Alphonse said in a low voice so Winry would not hear. Edward looked at him as if he was crazy. "And what!

Feed her ego and make her head grow bigger?" He retorted, hiding what he truly felt. Alphonse looked at him with narrowed eyes. He

said nothing. "What!" Edward asked annoyed by his brother's scrutiny. Alphonse shrugged his shoulders and looked ahead. "Nothing."

He lied. "That nothing of yours means something." Edward hotly said. Alphonse gave him a side-glance. "You wouldn't like hearing it." He

replied. "Just say it!" Edward impatiently demanded. "Fine! What I wanted to say to you was that you're just too chicken to admit to her

what you really think and feel about her! There are you happy now?" Alphonse irritatingly said. Edward looked at him murderously.

Alphonse just shrugged. "Hey you asked for it." He calmly said. Edward hmphed then looked away. He then looked at Winry again.

"Don't' worry brother I'm not just gonna say, I'll demonstrate it!" He wickedly thought. Then an image of Winry blushing crimson,

moaning, and mewling softly came to his head. He shook his head to erase that thought. "What the fuck- I'm fast becoming a pervert just

like havoc and that baka mustang!" He furiously thought. This made his mood sour. Alphonse looked at his brother's gloomy disposition

then shook his head. "Nee-san you baka!" He thought to himself. They heard Winry's gasp of delight. "We're here!" She excitingly said.

Alphonse chuckled. Edward didn't say anything. They were now at the city. Shops of different kind were on either side of the street, many

people bustling about carrying with them their shopping bags. They suddenly heard a loud rumbling sound and they felt the earth shake.

"What the- is the earth moving?" Alphonse asked. Far ahead of them a battalion of boys came rushing coming their way, they were able to

create a cloud of dust behind them making other people cough. Edward and Alphonse watched in bewilderment. "Remember what

Grandma said about trouble?" Winry asked. "Yeah." Edward answered. Winry sighed in exasperation. "Well, that's them." She

answered. "Winry-chan!" One of the boys who was ahead of the battalion shouted. "Nani?" Alphonse and Edward chorused. The

battalion of boys stopped in front of Winry then crowded around her. Alphonse and Edward were pushed away to a corner near a

vegetable vendor. "What the hell?" Edward asked dumbfounded. "Who are they?" Alphonse asked in shock. "oh they're Winry's fan

club, fan boys to be exact." The vendor beside them ansered. "Nani!" Edward and Alphonse asked in unison sounding so shocked. The

vendor laughed. "You see Winry's not only famous here in Rizenbul because of her being an excellent auto-mail mechanic but also

because of her beauty. She's especially popular amongst boys and most envied amongst girls." The vendor said. Edward and Alphonse

looked at Winry with their mouths wide open as boys who were fighting against each other for her attention were surrounding her. "even

though she had this many suitors she's dumped each and every one of them saying her heart already belonged to someone else." The

vendor continued. Edward and Alphonse looked at him. "Who?" They both asked. "She didn't say, she just said that she's still waiting for

him to come back." The vendor answered. Alphonse looked at his brother who was looking at Winry intently. He smiled, "That someone

is definitely nee-san". He thought. The vendor looked at the two. "Now come to think of it, I haven't seen the two of you around here that

much and you're with Winry one of you must be the person she's talking about." The vendor commented. Edward and Alphonse looked

at him alarmed. "Ha! Ha! You're mistaken we're just best friends!" Edward said and sweat dropped. The vendor looked at the two

suspiciously. Alphonse and Edward pretended innocence. The vendor just shrugged then continued with his duties. Edward noticed a guy

with jet black hair wearing a blue shirt and khaki pants boldly come up to Winry and held her hand. Edward felt his blood boil. "Who's

that!" Edward asked sounding annoyed. Alphonse noticed then began to worry, he knew about his brother's temper. The vendor looked

up, "Oh, that's Lei Kusanabi, Winry's number one suitor. Her rejections never stopped Lei from courting her in fact it made him more

determined. He thought that he being the richest boy in Rizenbul and the most sought after bachelor would make Winry get attracted to

him." The vendor thoroughly answered. Upon hearing this, veins pooped out of Edward's head and he was looking murderous. Alphonse

sweat dropped. "That Lei kept on sending her flowers, love letters, chocolates and all but she still rejected him that boy's got guts I'd say,

he just keep on coming." This made Edward's blood boil more to fiery hot. Alphonse could see energy bolts cackling around his brother.

"Nee-san..." He whispered worriedly. Edward's hand was already itching to do a transmutation on Lei. "Who could blame him I mean

he's got the money and the looks." The vendor added and this made Edward explode. Alphonse hastily thanked the vendor then dragged

a seething Edward away to keep the vendor safe.

"Winry-chan! My love! My angel!" Lei Kusanabi, the richest boy in Rizenbul who kept on courting Winry but constantly got dumped

implored to Winry. Winry looked at him with a raised brow for she noticed that he was boldly holding her hand without her permission.

"What do you want now?" She asked a bit irritated. The other fan boys of Winry already left feeling hopeless and defeated thinking that

they will never have a chance against Lei. "You my love, only you." Lei answered using his popular low husky voice that would drive other

girls crazy except Winry. "Oh give me a break Lei! Do you never give up?" She replied sounding really annoyed now. She snatched her

hand away from him. Lei stood to his full height though he was never really that tall in fact Winry was about an inch taller than him. "Never

my sweet kunoichi until I have you as mine." He answered sounding so sure and proud of himself. Winry looked at him in disgust. "Stop

calling me names you're making me sick." She said annoyed. Lei looked at her pretending to be hurt. Winry ignored him and looked for

Edward and Alphonse. She spotted them standing by a bakery and she waved to them a smile on her face now. She failed to notice the

fire in Edward's eyes. Lei followed her gaze and saw Edward and Alphonse walking towards them he frowned. Lei quickly held Winry by

the waist openly telling the two that Winry was his, this caught Winry off-guard. Edward, upon seeing this walked faster, crackling his

knuckles. Alphonse followed suit looking at his brother worriedly. Winry pushed Lei away forcefully. "What the hell do you think you're

doing!" She demanded. Lei looked at her lovingly. "Protecting you of course my kunoichi, those guys look like ex-convicts." He

answered. He tried again to hold her but Winry slapped his hand away. "Don't even think about touching me." She snapped. However, lei

persisted. "Didn't you hear what she said?" Edward was already in front of them. His voice sounded cool and calm but deep inside he was

ready to perform transmutation and cage this jerk. Lei wasn't afraid of him. He pushed Winry behind him and faced Edward. "Who are

you!" He boldly asked. Alphonse could see the tension between the two it was so tangible. Winry pushed Lei aside that he almost fell

down. Edward and Alphonse looked at her in shock. "You baka!" She hotly said. "I have no time for you and for this madness! I still have

some shopping to do!" She angrily said. Her anger made her eyes turn a dark blue and her face slightly red Edward thought she looked

damned hot when she was angry! He mentally slapped himself for thinking that. She turned to Edward and Alphonse still seething. The two

cringed, they both knew better than to mess with an enraged Winry. "Well now, shall we?" She asked looking calm now and smiling.

Alphonse and Edward nodded then the three walked away leaving an embarrassed and hurt Lei. Lei looked at the retreating forms of

Edward and Alphonse who were walking alongside HIS winry. He felt a fire ignite inside of him. Who were these guys? Who were they to

Winry that they were even allowed to walk with her, to be even near her? Who were they to her that they could make her smile and laugh

happily like what she is doing now? The fire inside of him burned hotter, the fire burning of hate for the two but most especially for the

blonde guy. He vowed to himself that he would find out who they were and he would gladly erased them out of HIS Winry's life for good!

As winry was browsing some parts and tools at the auto-mail shop, Edward and Alphonse were just standing by the door watching her

and listening to occasional squeal of delight as she found a tool or auto-mail top her liking. The storeowner couldn't help but laugh.

Edward leaned by the door his hands inside his pockets. Though his head was bent, his eyes were glued on winry. They were perfectly

concealed by his long bangs. Alphonse noticed though, he looked at winry then back at his brother. He chuckled. Edward looked at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Alphonse gave him a side-glance. "You nee-san." He smilingly answered. Edward frowned. "Me? Why

me?" He asked, he was looking back at winry again. "If you're going to keep that up Winry's gonna notice and not only her other people

too." Alphonse answered. Edward blushed a bit. "Shut up!" He retorted. Alphonse laughed. "You're hopeless nee-san." He teased.

Edward just kept silent. "I intend to make her notice Al." Edward thought as he intently looked at Winry. "Arigato!" Winry cheerfully said

as she paid the storeowner. Winry walked to Edward and Alphonse looking quite happy. "I'd done here, now let's go to the other shops

in town! And oh, carry those for me will you." She said smilingly. Edward and Alphonse mouths were wide open in shock. There were

four bags full of auto-mail tools and parts behind her and almost as high as she is. "You bought all those!" Edward asked dumbfounded.

"And you're still buying something else!" Alphonse asked a huge sweat drop form behind his head. Winry giggled at their reactions. "Hai!"

She cheerfully answered. "Nani!" Edward and Alphonse asked in unison. Winry just laughed in answer. She walked ahead of them.

"Come on let's go!" She beckoned. "Winry-chan! Come again anytime!" The storeowner called out. "Hai! I will!" Winry answered. The

three left the shop with Winry ahead of them and Edward and Alphonse following behind carrying the shopping bags. "That woman must

be crazy!" Edward grumbled referring to Winry who was going from store to store squealing and gasping in delight as she found something

to her liking and then brought it adding up to the heavy load Edward and Alphonse were carrying or more like dragging behind them. "I

feel as if Winry-chan brought the whole town!" Alphonse said breathlessly as he dragged the bag with all his might trying to keep up with

Winry. Winry stopped for a while from her shopping and looked behind her, Edward were so far behind. She chuckled to herself thinking

to herself that they looked so pitiful. "Ed-kun! Al! Hayaku!" She teasingly called to them. Edward looked at her murderously. "Bakeru!"

He yelled back. Winry scowled darkly her wrench ready at hand. Alphonse sweat dropped and looked at Edward worriedly. "Nee-san!"

He said sounding fearful. Fortunately, Winry continued forward. After some time the three stopped in front of a clothing boutique. Winry

looked at the two excitedly. Edward and Alphonse were on their knees catching their breaths. Winry laughed. "Aww don't tell me you're

tired! Are you men or what?" She teasingly asked. Edward looked at her as if she was crazy. She giggled instead. She pulled both of them

inside the clothing boutique. While inside they left their shopping bags at the counter. The guy in charge looked at the enormous pile in

shock. "What is it now Winry?" Edward asked sounding annoyed. Winry pulled the two of them to the men's clothing section. She smiled

brightly at the two of them. Edward and Alphonse looked at her in confusion. Winry rolled her eyes heavenward and sighed

exasperatedly. "I brought here so that you could buy some clothes for yourselves!" She said. Edward and Alphonse looked at her as if

she'd grown a second head. "Uh Winry are feeling okay?" Edward asked hesitantly. A vein popped out of Winry's head. Alphonse sweat

dropped. "Nee-san!" He worriedly said. They still didn't move. ":Hurry up we don't have all day!" Winry irritatingly said. Edward and

Alphonse face faulted. "She's one to talk." Alphonse mumbled. "I know." Edward replied. The two then started to browse some clothes.

Winry was also browsing some clothes for them. As they were looking through some clothe racks they heard Alphonse sigh in

wonderment. Edward and Winry looked at him. Alphonse looked at them with a sheepish smile on his face. "I kinda forgot how cotton

made clothes felt." He reasoned. Winry and Edward thoughtfully smiled at him. Winry walked to Alphonse and helped him out with his

clothes. While Alphonse and Winry were busy choosing Edward was busy looking at Winry. "She's so beautiful." He thought. They way

she smiled, laughed, walked, dressed everything about her was beautiful to him he couldn't help but get more drawn to her irresistible

charm, he couldn't help but be more attracted to her… He couldn't help but be more in love with her. He blushed despite himself. He

couldn't control himself so he tried to occupy himself with other things but still he couldn't help but glance at Winry's way. "Bakero!" He

scolded himself as he browsed through some pants. As Winry helped Alphonse pick his clothes she couldn't stop herself take a glance at

Edward. He looked so damn handsome today! He was wearing a white casual cotton white shirt with hood that had a symbol of alchemy

printed in black on it's front and his pen name FULLMETAL on the back and a black undershirt, it's sleeves and neckline were visible.

He paired it with loose fit khaki cargo pants(in case you don't know what this is, it's a type of pant that has pockets on either side found

on the same level of our thighs or anywhere), his sneakers were white in color with some black streaks on it. His auto-mail arm was fully

covered with a black bandage. (Just like Neji's only the fingers were covered too). His golden blonde hair was tied in a braid. She knew

that he'd been staring at her all the time while she was buying things from shop to shop. She felt rather shy at that and quite flattered

because this told her that he appreciated how she looked today. She didn't give a sign thought that she felt that way. She never received

this much attention from Edward before, it was because he was so hell-bent on finding the Philosopher's stone and bringing his little

brother back though not that she could blame him. Winry stopped from her browsing through the clothes and stared at Edward. She was

well hidden behind the rack of cloaks and shirts. She looked at him and seeing the changes, he's had since he was gone. He had

miraculously grown a lot taller than before, he was even taller than she was, and she noticed that yesterday when he hugged her she

remembered that her feet dangled a bit. His golden blonde hair was so silky and shiny and is now longer than before it was almost as long

as hers and he still kept it in a braid, right now it was hanging over his shoulder.(just imagine duo's hair only the color is blonde and a bit

shorter) His bangs were a bit longer, covering those unfathomable golden eyes of his that rarely showed anything that he truly felt inside.

His body, Winry just noticed this morning when she barged in his room, he was just wearing a light blue shorts with no shirt on(he was

towel drying his hair), she noticed that he a had a magnificent body! No ounce of fat was there! Everything was well proportioned, with a

six-pack here and a muscle there. He really wasn't like those macho guys like Maj. Armstrong. Winry shivered in disgust at that thought.

Edward's body was just perfect for him especially now with his auto-mail, he looked more fierce and dangerous and it added to his

appeal. Winry couldn't help but sigh. Though she'd seen him before with just his shorts on but now it felt different. Everything was different

since Winry already realized that he was attracted to him and seeing the body, and a gorgeous at that, of the one you're attracted to would

be like… "WHOA!"…. And since they were now in a stage where their raging hormones would sometimes overrule their sanity! Winry

couldn't help but be more attracted to Edward. However, it wasn't just mere attraction she felt for him… deeper than that… She just

realized long before that she was in love with, head over heels in love with him. She sighed again, a sigh that was long and fit for girls who

are in love. "Winry-chan!" Alphonse was suddenly beside her. Winry yelped in fright, her heart thumping wildly and her face red from

embarrassment. Alphonse sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly at her. "Gomen!" He said. Winry suddenly looked ready to kill her

wrench ready at hand. Alphonse paled. "Don't ever sneak on me like that again!" She whispered threateningly. Alphonse swallowed.

"Hai!" He hastily answered. Winry calmed. "Whew! That was close!" She wildly thought, relieved as Alphonse asked her which shirt was

better meaning that he didn't see her close "inspection" with his elder brother.

When the three returned home, they were just in time for dinner. "I thought you weren't going to be gone long." Pinako said as they

arrived. "Gomen ne I thought to buy some stuff that would be helpful here." Winry answered. "Some stuff she says." Edward grumbled

from behind her. He and Alphonse dragged in the shopping bags. Pinako looked quite surprised at the enormous pile of shopping bags full

of God knows what Winry bought. She searched for room in the house on her mind on where to put those then she came up with an idea.

"The two of you will be sleeping in Winry's room." Pinako informed. "Nani!" The three chorused. "Ed and Al's room will be used as a

storage room for now since you bought the whole town here and the storage room is already full now so these won't be accommodated

anymore." Pinako thoroughly explained. The three were speechless. Edward was the first to recover. "Why can't Winry sleep with you?"

He demanded. His answers were two lumps on his head care of Winry and Pinako. Later that night Pinako and Alphonse were already

asleep again leaving Edward and Winry behind. The two were at the front porch the moon and the lamp as their source of light. Winry was

continuing her measurement on Edward's auto-mail so that she would be able to formulate a blue print for his new auto-mail. Winry was

again wearing her usual black tube top but only it was paired with cotton-white boxer shorts leaving her long slender legs exposed to

Edward. Edward was wearing a light blue shorts and white sleeveless shirt. Both his leg were propped up by a stool, his auto-mail arm on

the table being measured and checked by Winry, his real arm was just on his lap. "Ed-kun I'd like to ask you something." Winry spoke

after a while. Edward shortly glanced at her. "What?" He replied. Winry gave out a sigh. "Aren't you going to take back your real arm and

leg?'" She asked a bit hesitant. She looked at him but he wasn't looking at her so she concentrated on her work again. "No." He

answered. Winry paused and looked down at him. He sounded so sure, so decided. He was looking at his left hand, his real arm. "Having

Al back is already enough for me. If I still pursued to take my real arm and leg back I might lose everything." He said. Winry smiled though

he couldn't see it. "Besides, I've already had enough adventures to last a lifetime." He continued, smiling now. Upon hearing this Winry felt

her heart thump faster feeling hope and wishing her dreams would finally come true… "So you're staying here then? You won't leave

anymore?" She quietly asked. "Hai! What more could I ask for? I already have everything I want here…I have a home and a family." He

answered sounding cheerful. What he said made Winry so happy, tears started to well up in her eyes. Her wishes had finally come true!

Edward won't leave her anymore! Edward heard winry sob. He looked at her, Winry's head was bent, and she was sobbing continually

now which meant she was crying but he didn't see her smile. He sweat dropped thinking what he said was wrong. " Uh well of course I'm

uh- gonna have to rebuild our house! Well- I mean we're not freeloaders y'know so you-" Edward wasn't able to finish his reasoning for

Winry suddenly engulfed him in a tight hug. She was already crying hard. "Winry-"Edward hesitated. "Baka!" She interrupted. "I don't

care if you stay here forever! Just as long as you won't leave me again!" She said through sobs. Edward was shocked to hear this. Then

he understood now. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight feeling her warmth envelope around him. He knew how Winry

felt whenever they left her here at Rizenbul but he didn't know that she felt it so fiercely. "How stupid of you to think that Ed!" He scolded

himself. "Gomen ne Winry-chan, I won't. I promise." He whispered to her. For now, he disregarded the fact that Winry was actually

sitting on his lap, straddling him. They both stayed like that for a while comforting each other with the warmth of their bodies and tentative

caresses. Winry calmed down after a while though she still elicited small sobs and when she looked at him her eyes were red and puffy and

her nose red from crying, Edward thought she looked cute. "But what about your being a State Alchemist?" she asked through hiccups.

Edward smiled and brushed a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "I already stopped being a dog of the military a long time ago." He

answered. "You were never a dog of the military Ed-kun." She softly said. Both smiled at each other. Then they fell silent both deep in

thought. But other things were already starting to come to surface…some things that the two were already starting to feel. And Edward

couldn't avoid this one feeling, her. The fact that she was sitting on his lap and so close to him didn't help things. He could smell her bath

soap it smelled of roses and ocean breeze and it was starting to intoxicate him. He looked at her. She was looking at him innocently, her

round blue eyes focusing on him, he felt as if she was looking right through him. Then his eyes unavoidably fell to her lips. Her lips so

pinkish red. They looked so soft, pliant…. inviting. This drove his senses crazy. He wanted to kiss her now, to taste those innocent lips of

hers for the first time and then ravish them with his teeth and tongue. He swallowed hard as he felt his senses start to whirl. He felt his body

go warm, getting aroused. When he looked back at her, he saw that she was blushing. She must've seen him stare at her lips at read the

intent in his eyes. His mouth slowly formed a grin. Her eyes widened. Edward slowly pulled her closer to him.

As winry was thinking about how happy she was, some very noticeable things were beginning to bother her. A feeling that she couldn't

possibly avoid because it was right there in front of her, she was literally on top of it. That feeling was Edward. She just noticed now that

she was on top of him, straddling his thighs though Edward didn't say anything against it. She began to blush. "My gawd! I'm actually

sitting on top of him! I'd better get off!" She frantically thought. She knew she has to get off but her body wasn't responding it was as if

she was glued to the spot. She then began to start noticing some things about him. He looked like he just had a bath because his hair was

damp and he smelled clean and fresh too, he also had this unique scent, auto-mail and his own masculine scent and it was starting to make

her senses whirl. She studied his face. He was so damn handsome! The way his bangs covered his golden blonde eyes made him look

mysterious and dangerous. His lips, for a guy he sure had the reddest lips, they looked hard and unyielding. She would hold on to every

moment every time those lips smiled, it made him look so damn hot! Especially when he was smirking or grinning like a rascal! Winry felt

her body heat up; the mere sight of his lips was arousing her. She'd read many novels about couples kissing and it said there that it felt

good no, more than good! And she wondered how those lips of his would feel against her and then an image of her and Edward kissing

came to her mind. sure she had been kissed by some guys but those were just mere stolen kisses that ended up with wrench whacked on

their faces. She wanted to feel that kind of kiss that would make you have goose bumps all over, have butterflies fluttering in your stomach,

make your toes curl, then would make you moan and want more and she wanted to have that kind of kiss with Edward. She felt all tingly

and fluttery as she thought that. Then she noticed Edward was staring at her lips, looking at them as if he wanted to take them, kiss them.

She blushed furiously. "Ed-kun wants to kiss me?" She thought wildly. When he looked at her, she blushed even more (if that were

possible.) for she saw in his eyes that he really did want to kiss her, his desire for her. Her body got hotter and more aroused. His mouth

formed that grin and her eyes widened. "God he looked so damn sinful! So fucking hot! He just doesn't know how he's affecting me!"

She wildly thought. She felt him pull her closer to him and she followed without any hesitations.

Edward felt a surge of triumph as Winry fluttered her eyes close then he gently claimed her mouth. It was just as he imagined but one could

say that reality was a lot better. Much much better. Her lips were so soft and plaint under his he couldn't help himself but deepen more the

kiss. And he heard her faint moan, faint yet he could still hear it and it this fueled to the fire that was slowly raging inside of him. Now he

wanted to do what he'd been imagining and dreaming to do. He let out his tongue and licked her lips ever so gently. Winry let out a soft

mewl as he did that. She felt electric sparks run up and down her spine making her have goose bumps. Edward then gently nibbled on her

lip then sucked at it, playing with her lower lip with his tongue and teeth. Winry gasped in surprise a sensation was beginning to form in her

belly, tightening as Edward continued teasing her. Edward groaned in pleasure as he felt Winry move closer to him. He could feel all her

curves perfectly conformed to his and this wasn't helping things out. He was already so aroused now, he felt himself harden. He swirled his

tongue on her lower lip seeking entrance inside her mouth wanting to explore her secrets that lay inside. Winry moaned in pleasure and

gave him what he wanted. She opened her mouth and felt Edward's tongue caress her own and it felt warm, she felt as if Edward was

exploring the inside of her uncovering her secrets with just flick of his tongue against hers. She moaned languorously as white-hot pleasure

course throughout her body making her lean more closer to him. She felt so hot , so wildly aroused that she thought she would burst, the

sensation in her belly tightened more. Edward felt his senses go wild, as he first tasted Winry. She tasted so sweet, so damn delicious like a

dessert, but much much more delicious! She was like an aphrodisiac to his senses he couldn't help but want more. He sought out for her

tongue and then began playing with it, teasing her already crazed sense. She moaned in pleasure telling him without words that she liked

what he was doing and he almost lost control. He was already so hard now that it was almost painful, he wanted her so bad and her eager

response and lusty moans and mewls weren't helping things. Winry shyly wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingers through

his hair undoing his braid then running her fingers on his scalp giving him tiny sparks of pleasure up his spine making him groan low. She

like it when he did that because his chest would rumble and vibrate against her breast making her nipples harden and very sensitive.

Uncertain at first, she shyly touched her tongue to his, kissing him the way he kissed her. When she heard him gasp and then groan in

pleasure she become bolder and continue what she did. Their kisses become more wild, erotic, and passionate. Both were so lost with

their desire for each other wanting more and more. The sensation in Winry's stomach burst and spread like wildfire through out her body

and then started to gather in between her thighs, pooling there, throbbing, making her want something she didn't know but knew that

Edward is the only who could give it to her. Edward was so hard now that he needed release; he needed to be inside her, her warm, tight

passage sheathing him, milking him. While Edward's real hand was holding her steady, his auto-mail hand began it's exploration on his

delectable feast that was just within his reach. He began exploring her body starting from her smooth soft thighs that were straddling him

then up her hips then to the curve of her waist then to her flat stomach then to her rib cage just below the undersides of her breasts drawing

circles there. Winry gasped in pleasure as she felt Edward's auto-mail hand touched her aroused, heated flesh. It felt different from his real

hand; it felt cold with a little smoothness and a little roughness to it. Despite its coldness, it only made her hotter especially with the way he

was caressing her. Her heart was thumping wildly as she felt his fingers get nearer her sensitized breast, wanting him to ease them. As

Edward was about to get his auto-mail hand under Winry's black tube top, the door to the house suddenly banged open making them

both jump in fright, and then Pinako went out. She looked around then to the two. Winry was by the table seemingly engrossed at her

toolbox and looking for something. Edward was still sitting both arms behind his head and rocking the chair back and forth looking so

bored. "The two of you should get to sleep, it's already getting late." Pinako said, the tone of her voice didn't give any hint if she saw

"something" earlier. Winry looked at her grandma with a bright smile, effectively hiding her blush and the still glazed look on her eyes.

"Hai! We'll just clean up here then we'll get inside and got to sleep grandma." She replied thankful that her voice sounded normal. Pinako

just looked at them quietly then went back inside the house. Both Edward and Winry gave out a deep sigh of relief then they fell silent.

Winry's body was still humming from the recent happening earlier, she still felt tingly and warm inside. She was arranging and re-arranging

her tools but her mind wasn't on what she was doing. She couldn't seem to get it out of her head what just happened. She and Edward

just kissed, a hot and passionate kissing that left her breathless and wanting for more. She touched a finger to her lips and then she blushed

intensely, she didn't think that she was capable of feeling so…so wanton! She'd never been so uninhibited in her life, sure she had an

impulsive nature but she was never like that! And she had to admit that…she liked it. She blushed even more. Edward stopped rocking the

chair back and forth. He faintly heard the clinking of tools, what he clearly heard and could envision in his mind was Winry's soft moan and

mewls in pleasure. Her soft, supple, warm body leaning so close to him, ripe for the taking. He couldn't get her out of his mind, she was

buried deeply into his thoughts. Her intoxicating scent, her soft body and most of all her taste was implanted deeply into his mind. And he

wanted more of her. She was like a drug and he was fast becoming addicted to her. He looked at her. The light of the moon cast on her

giving her an ethereal glow, she looked almost like a goddess. She really was so beautiful and so damn hot, his golden eyes roamed over

sexy body and felt his own react. Damn even by just looking at her, he was already getting aroused. However, Edward also felt more than

just desire for her he loved her with all his heart, soul, and he knew that he should take things slowly before he did something stupid and

might regret for the rest of his life. He suddenly thought of her fan boys most especially that Lei guy. The way he boldly walks up to Winry

this morning and held her hands made his blood boil. He didn't care If Lei was the richest kid in Rizenbul or the most sought after

bachelor. All he wanted was perform transmutation and swat that Lei guy like a bug! Winry belonged to him! Edward frowned. Now

where did that thought come from? Winry belonged to him? He looked at her again, she belonged to him, he liked the sound of that, and

oh, he does very very much. With the way she responded to him a while ago, he already had an idea of how she felt about him. Then he

decided with a wicked grin. Screw taking things slow! Starting this very moment, he's gone start "opening up" to her, showing her how he

truly feels about her but not the usual flowers and chocolates and love letters stuff but instead he's gonna make every moment they share

together hot, passionate, erotic, sensual and unforgettable. And he's gonna make sure that she'll crave, she'll long, she'll want for every

moment. Still, he might do with the flowers, chocolates, and letters too, to give her a bit of breathing space. He heard her close her toolbox

and give out a sigh. He took this as his cue. He stood up and quietly approached her. Winry felt her heart thundered fast she felt him come

near her he was so quiet like a panther eyeing it's prey and at this moment he was the panther and she was the prey, a not so reluctant

prey. Edward was directly behind her. He smelled her intoxicating scent and felt his senses start to go crazy. He leaned closer to her

burying his nose in her hair and placed both his arms on either side of her trapping her between him and the table. He heard her audible

gasp and he grinned. Winry swallowed and tried to control her raging hormones and felt her breath hitch. Having Edward so close to her,

making her so aware of him sent shivers all over her body. She gasped as she felt him give tiny light kisses on her right shoulder trailing up

to her neck. She couldn't help but moan and shiver in pleasure. She gripped the table tight trying to get a hold of herself and balancing

herself as she felt her knees about to buckle at Edward's tender assault. "Ed we-"She started faintly but he interrupted her. "Let's go to

bed now Winry-chan…it's getting late…"He whispered huskily. He heard her sharp intake of breath. Winry couldn't make out if he was

teasing her or really inviting her, his fiery hot kisses on her neck was driving her to a distraction and her body was getting aroused and so

was Edward. He adorable gasp and shivers a fuel to his raging senses. His auto-mail hand lightly traced her right shoulder caressing it then

down to her biceps, to her elbows then to her wrist then it rested atop her right hand, which was gripping her toolbox so tight. He grinned

at her feeble attempts of control ling her emotions or should we say her hormones. He decided to stop there for a while, giving her a break

and continue with his tender assault on her the next time. He deliberately let his hand brush the side of her waist as he moved away from

her taking the toolbox. He heard her soft gasp. She heard him move away and she gave out a shaky sigh and inhaled deeply recollecting

his wits. She summoned up her courage then turned to face him. She felt his throat constrict at the sight of Edward. He was looking up at

the moon, standing straight his real hand on his pockets, his auto-mail hand holding the toolbox. His golden blonde hair hanging loose

behind him just reaching below his shoulder blades it was like a silken curtain glittering in the night. The light of the moon gave him a

god-like glow. "Damn he looked so handsome and so fucking hot!" She fervently thought. Damn his handsome hide for driving her nuts!

Edward glanced at her and caught her staring at him he grinned slyly. He turned to her, "Come on Winry, we'd better sleep now or else

the old hag will come back again." He said sounding so casual as if nothing happened between them. She couldn't believe it! And the jerk

was actually grinning like a rascal. Though she was blushing for being caught gaping openly. She frowned to hide her embarrassment and

he only grinned more. "Jerk!" She hotly thought. She walked ahead of him not saying any word. Before Edward entered he gave out a

deep sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

i know the first one's kinda short…but anyway….good? Bad? so give me reviews and tell me if you want me to complete it…! if not then fine I don't care I'll still complete it anyway! bleeeh!

next chapter is coming up titled TENDER MOMENTS but I'm not gonna post it yet if you don't give me reviews! mwahahahahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tender Moments

Early the next day, Alphonse played with Den at the front yard of their house. Winry and Pinako were at the house starting on planning the

new design of Edward's auto-mail while Edward was still upstairs sleeping. "Winry, why don't you try your new discovery on Edward's

auto-mail? After all it was meant for him right?" Pinako said as she selected the nerves required by Winry. Winry looked at her blueprint of

Edward's new auto-mail. She was thinking about her grandma's suggestion. She frowned. "But grandma I'm scared. Something might go

wrong and beside I haven't tested it on anyone yet." She replied uncertainty in her voice. "We wouldn't know when we try now won't

we? Besides great mechanics, take risks. You could still repair Edward's auto-mail again after all he's staying now that everything's over."

Pinako encouragingly said and looked at Winry through her glasses. Winry smiled upon hearing that, Pinako saw and smiled too. Then

Winry decided. "Yosh! I'll try it with Ed-kun's auto-mail! Who knows it might turn out perfect!" She said enthusiastically. Pinako

chuckled at her granddaughter's excitement. Then the two started on making the new and upgraded auto-mail of Edward.

Edward woke up as he felt a slight shift on his bed but he still didn't open his eyes. "Ed-kun! Don't' tell me you're going to sleep all day!"

He heard Winry say sounding a bit exasperated. Edward's eyes shot open. He was so shocked to see Winry on his bed that she giggled.

He frowned. "What're you doing here? He asked still a bit groggy from sleep. Winry scowled at him. "This happens to be my room!" She

retorted. He didn't want to get up yet, the damn bed was too comfortable, too soft for his own good. The sheets were cool against his

skin and Winry's feminine scent was soothing to his senses that all he wanted to do was sleep. He rolled to his side mumbling something

unintelligible. Winry looked down at him frowning on why he was not getting up yet. She thought he looked so cute. He was lying down

sideways his real arm under the pillow, his auto-mail arm placed on top of his stomach. Both his feet were curled up a bit so he almost

looked like a fetus. His hair was unbraided so it was in wild disarray behind him. Edward opened one eye to peer at Winry and see why

she was suddenly silent. He found her staring down at him with a smile that almost melted him. He slightly blushed at this and Winry did

too embarrassed for being caught staring at him again. She hastily looked for something to distract him. "You new and upgraded auto-mail

is ready!" She enthusiastically said. "Well, almost that is." She corrected. "Upgraded?" Edward asked, as he fully lay flat on his back glad

for the change of topic and looked up at her. Winry smiled happily at this. "Hai! Upgraded! While you and Al were away I made some

studies on my own too about metals and alloys and other stuff concerning auto-mail and I've had a discovery about how to make an

auto-mail light and very strong at the same time and I've also made some adjustments on my own to make it even better!" She answered

obviously ecstatic about her findings. Edward chuckled at this. "So what kind of adjustments?" He asked. "Oh well concerning your

movements, it will be a lot smoother to give you a quicker reaction time." She answered. "Mechanical geek." He mumbled though he was

grinning. Winry raised a brow at him "And look who's talking? You Alchemy freak!" She countered. Edward looked over her shoulder to

her table and saw his new auto-mail arm. "Is that it?" He asked. Winry nodded. Edward looked back at her. "You finished it in one day?"

He asked as he sat up sounding a bit surprised. Winry smiled proudly. "Three hours to be exact. Well it's not exactly as complicated as

the old ones I used to make for you." She answered non-chalantly though she still looked smug. He shook his head at her arrogance.

Winry stood up and went to her toolbox looking for a screwdriver. "So what do you mean by almost finished?" He asked from the bed.

She walked back to Edward then sat beside him close to his auto-mail. "Well when I attach that arm to you I will have to make some

adjustments here and there so that my creation will be complete and grandma still made some final checking on your leg. You're the first

one to try it y'know." She answered feeling so proud of herself. Edward rolled his eyes heaven ward at her boast. "And what do you

mean by "new creation" will be complete? He asked looking at her skeptically. Winry smiled mischievously at him and he thought she

looked so damn hot! "You'll see." She answered. She then began loosening his old auto-mail arm. Edward liked it when Winry was the

one working on his auto-mail, her hands were so gentle at handling things, and she put so much effort, so much dedication, and so much

care into her work that it would leave him fascinated at her handiwork. Grandma Pinako sometimes was too harsh and forceful as if saying

that he deserved this much pain for what he'd done well it's not as if he didn't though. Moreover, he also like watching her work because

her beautiful face would crease into a frown and this habit of hers of licking her lips then nibbling on them when she concentrated. It made

him wanna grab her and kiss her senseless. "There it's off." She said after a while. Edward shook out of his reverie then smiled sheepishly

at her to hide his embarrassment but Winry didn't see because she already stood up and took the new auto-mail arm from the table

replacing it with the old one. She sat again beside him with his new arm on her lap. Taking off the auto-mail wasn't really that painful but

putting on was a different story and he dreaded that. Winry must've seen this on his face because she looked at him worriedly. He cursed

himself for being so open with her. He let out an encouraging smile trying to hide what he really was feeling and said, "Yosh! Let's do it!"

Winry hesitated for a bit. "Are you sure? We could do it later." She asked her blue eyes looking at him with concern. Edward nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure." He answered trying to sound casual. She let out a resigned sigh. She sat behind him readying the arm and herself.

Edward inhaled and exhaled deeply readying himself as well. Before she attached the arm, she held his real hand and leaned her forehead

on his back. Edward was surprised at this. He heard her softly whisper, "Gomen nasai Ed-kun." Then she suddenly snapped the arm in

place. A sharp stab of pain shout throughout Edward's entire body, which made him stiffen and grip the sheets tight, and his breath hiss out

of his teeth. "Gomen ne.." He heard her whisper again and again her voice somewhat soothing him a little. He felt her move and then did

something to his arm and he felt another stab of pain shot throughout his body as he felt the nerves connect with the main power engine that

would give him control on his arm. He held back his would be screams of pain instead he let out a low groan and gasp as the pain was

assaulting him, it was mind numbing. His breathing was hitched and his heart was beating fast. He felt two arms wrapped around him and

he was pulled back close to her into a hug that was meant to calm him down. He didn't want to show Winry that he wasn't okay so he

tried to move but Winry held him tight and the pain in his arm was still there throbbing like hell so he gave in and relaxed against her

accepting her comfort. He knew Winry hated it when he was in pain because of the auto-mail he could see it clearly in her beautiful blue

eyes. And he didn't like it when she looked sad. He gave out a sigh as he felt Winry's warmth envelope him, her unique scent, and soft

body comforting him. He lifted his real arm and rested it on top of hers. Winry responded by holding it. They both stayed like that for a

while. Edward rarely gave himself this much liberty, this much free reign on his feelings with her. He thought that by keeping it to himself he

could not be able to hurt anyone, let anyone worry and show others that he was okay, he'll be fine. But this didn't' seem to work on

Winry, his mask of indifference, of being tough didn't' seem to fool her. She always knew she was always able to find out what was inside

of him. With just one look from her, his carefully crated defenses crumbled. He hated feeling so vulnerable around her. Somehow, she

understood, she always did she was the only one who ever could. That's why she was able to reach into his heart , warming it, comforting

it , thawing it's coldness and in the end taught him to open up, to trust… to love. He didn't want to admit it in the beginning but it was

already getting stronger, he couldn't' stop it from growing, so he just finally let go and decided to follow his heart after all, he wasn't

leaving anymore. He felt the pain slowly beginning to disappear and he heard her faint sob. "She's crying? But why?" He thought confused.

He tried to move but she tightened her hold on him. "Gomen nasai" She brokenly whispered. "But you-"He began but she interrupted him.

"You just don't know how I feel…how I hate it…watching you in pain…" She said through sobs. Edward smiled even though she

couldn't see him, he gently caressed her hand, now he was the one comforting her. "Winry I'm fine." He said trying to reassure her. "And I

hate it when you say that!" She said, her voice sounded hoarse from crying. "I hate it when you say you're fine even though you're not!"

She continued sounding a bit angry now. He sighed. She was right, he wasn't fine. The pain was excruciating he even wondered on how

he could just handle it, holding back his screams but then he knew that he deserved it. "I wish I could do something about the pain." He

heard her softly say, she wasn't crying anymore but he could still feel her hiccup. Edward chuckled. "Me too but I'd prefer not to do

anything about it. It rather became a part of me now, a part of who I am. And it also serves as my reminder of my foolishness." He replied

sounding like a person who already accepted the reality of things. Winry sighed. "But I think it's fair that you're relieved of this…I

mean…Al is back now so there's nothing for you to be suffering about." She said, insisting. He smiled, his stubborn Winry. He looked

down at both their hands. Her hand was so small compared to his, and for a mechanic liker it was still so soft and smooth, there were no

rough calluses or small wounds. He continued making small circles on her hand comforting her and him in some way. They stayed like that

for a while, cherishing this tender moment they shared and somehow comforting each other's pains. After a while, she loosened her hold

on him and moved to get the neglected screwdriver. She instructed him to lie back carefully the pain on his arm was gone now. She sat on

his side and gently placed his auto-mail arm on her lap. Edward blushed at that but Winry didn't notice because she was already beginning

the adjustments. They were both silent for a while, only the sound of clinking tools and auto-mail were heard. Edward studied Winry's

profile from his angle. Right now, she was wearing a plain white spaghetti strapped blouse that made her even look whiter and her usual

blue-gray jumpsuit but the upper portion was tied to her waist. Her hair was held back by a white bandana but some flocks escaped and

cascaded down to her shoulder and rested atop her breasts. Edward blushed so he right away diverted his attention to her face. Her

forehead was creased by a slight frown, her striking blue eyes focused on her work and she was nibbling on her lower lip again, images

were starting to form in his head so he shook his head to clear them. He quickly looked at her to see if she noticed fortunately she didn't.

She really was so beautiful; he could just lie here all day and be contented just watching her work. Winry happened to glance at him and

this time around, she caught him staring at her. He looked as if he wanted to say something. A slight blush blossomed on her cheeks.

"Yosh! It's done!" She declared. Edward grinned. He sat up. He lifted his arm and tested it by moving it around and flexing it. It felt

amazingly light and somehow felt its power too. Its movements on the elbows, wrist, fingers, and elbow socket were so fluid and smooth.

Edward looked at her. "It feels lighter than the old one, and their movement….it's amazing." He said in awe. She was smiling proudly. "Of

course it's amazing! It may feel light and somewhat weak but wait till you try it with something else harder than a boulder." She boasted.

Edward chuckled. "I also gave it a small tweak that could help you in your alchemy thingy. I've researched something about that watch of

yours and copied its components so it can also amplify you power." Winry smilingly added. Edward was truly fascinated with her work.

Even such a complicated thing as the State Alchemist's watch she was able to find a way to copy it. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"Mechanic geek." He teased. "Alchemy freak!" She retorted. Then they both laughed. Winry stood and arranged her tools on the toolbox.

An idea came to her. She opened the drawer to her table looking for something. Edward sat up straight and rested his back on the

headboard of the bed. "What're you looking for?" He asked. Winry didn't answer. He heard her say, "There you are..." She then turned

to him with a bright smile that took his breath away she really was so damned beautiful. She walked to him and handed him something. He

didn't notice that she was holding something because he was staring at her lovely face. He looked at the thing she held then his eyes

widened. It was the doll that he and Alphonse made for her as a gift. He never thought she kept it because he and Al thought she hated it.

He took the doll from her. Winry sat beside him facing him. The look on Edward's face made her giggle. Edward looked back at her. "I

thought you didn't like it." He said. Winry smiled. "I thought so too. The way you made it frightened me a bit maybe because I didn't

know what you were doing then and that's entirely your fault since you and Al never tell me anything." She replied one brow raised.

Edward chuckled. He looked at the doll for a while smiling fondly as memories sailed through his head. Winry looked at him, the

expression on his face made her smile. He looked like a little boy who just discovered something new and strange. "I'm sorry…" She

heard Edward say. She frowned in confusion. "For what?" She asked. Edward looked at her, his golden eyes mirroring what he said. "For

making you worry…all these years…for making you cry…" He said in a low voice. Winry smiled thoughtfully. She took the doll from him,

holding it close to her heart. She was looking outside the window; tears were starting to well up in her eyes. "This doll serves as my

keepsake, my hope that you and Al would come back someday and stay." She said her voice wavered. She looked at the doll again with

a tender smile on her face. "I guess it can't be helped that I should worry about you two but just like what grandma said I'll just have to

wait and that's what I did…." She looked at him tears now flowing down her cheeks. "I waited for you and you finally came back." She

said almost whispering. Edward was at a loss for words. Even though she was crying, he could see it in her eyes and her smile her

contained happiness that made her eyes twinkle. He smiled back and brushed a tear away. She leaned into his warm touch. Edward

blushed at that and she giggled. She wiped her tears away composing herself though she still elicited small hiccups. She stood up bringing

the doll with her. Edward's eyes followed her as she walked towards her bed; reached down under her bed, took out a small shoebox,

and then placed it on her lap. "What's that?" Edward asked. Winry opened the shoebox and took out a piece of paper. Edward blushed

crimson upon seeing the paper. Winry giggled. "Your letters." She answered. Edward frowned trying to hide his embarrassment. "It's just

a piece of paper with nonsense on it." He quipped but deep inside he felt happiness surged throughout him that Winry kept his letters, this

told him that she really did care and always thought of them. "Duh!" He mentally slapped himself. "But to me they aren't. They mean a lot

to me d-kun." She softly said. Edward blushed more so he looked away. Winry chuckled; she then placed the letter back in the shoebox

along with the doll. She stood and walked back to her own bed placing the shoebox under it. She went back to Edward and stat beside

him. She looked down at him; he was lying down again with his eyes closed, his auto-mail arm resting on his stomach his real arm behind

his head. Some of his bangs were covering his face and she noticed that they were a bit longer. Without thinking, she brought her hand to

his face and gently brushed his bangs away. Edward opened his eyes. He was surprised to feel Winry's soft hand on his face. She was

looking down at him her eyes gentle he felt as if he would melt. They both stared at each other for a while. Then Winry slowly and gently

cupped his cheek and leaned closer to him, her eyes fluttered close. Edward felt his heart beat wildly. Winry touched her lips to his in a

soft, tender kiss. It felt light as a feather but he still felt it anyway. She parted and looked down at him. Her beautiful blue eyes mirroring his

shocked expression at what she just did. A slight blush stained her cheeks. He thought she looked cute. He grinned. She blushed more. He

raised his auto-mail arm and held a lock of her golden blonde hair that hung down her face. Winry followed his gaze. "I was planning on

cutting it since it's already too long." She said. Edward looked back at her his golden eyes melting her insides. "You shouldn't I like it the

way it is." He said in a husky drawl. She blushed and felt her insides tingle at what he said. She frowned to hide her blush. "And since

when have I ever listened to your orders?" She asked, she tried to sound mad but Edward was caressing her face and she lost her

conviction then. "You're so beautiful Winry-chan." He whispered softly. She blushed more than Edward thought humanly possible. "He

thinks I'm beautiful! kyaaa…..I feel like my head is about to burst from all of these…" She thought feeling so elated. Edward pulled her

down again. He felt a surge of triumph as Winry fluttered her eyes close and his lips touched hers. The kiss wasn't passionate and sensual

like before, instead it was a gentle and tender kiss that told Winry many things what Edward couldn't say in words. She gave out a soft

moan as Edward's tongue softly glided on her lips then he parted. Winry slowly opened her eyes and looked down at him a slight blush

tinged on her cheeks. "Ed-kun.." She softly whispered. He smiled. Somehow, with that kiss they understood each other and revealed a

small part of what they feel to each other. Winry just smiled back then leaned her head on his chest hearing the steady beat of his heart. "I

love you too Ed-kun." She whispered. Edward stiffened in shock at that but then he relaxed and hugged her tighter. "I didn't say

anything." He said his voice low. Winry chuckled. "You never do." She replied. Edward just grunted. They fell silent enjoying each other's

company and the peace. Moments later, their peaceful time was interrupted by a call from Grandma Pinako, "Hey you two! Lunch is

ready!" Edward groaned in annoyance. Winry laughed. "Stupid hag!" He mumbled. They both stood and looked at each other then they

both smiled. In silence, they agreed to keep the time they shared together to themselves, not yet ready let everyone know right away. They

both went down; before they arrived at the kitchen, Edward stole a kiss form Winry.

"So your arm is in place now eh?" Pinako asked as Winry and Edward arrived. Edward grinned then sat down. "How does it feel

nee-san?" Alphonse asked from where he sat. "It feels much better than the old ones Winry used to make." Edward answered. "It's not

just better it's perfect!" Winry boasted. Edward rolled his eyes heaven ward and Alphonse chuckled. Winry sat next to Alphonse opposite

to Edward while Grandma Pinako sat beside Edward. "After you three eat lunch I want you to go back to the city to buy some ingredients

for me." Pinako said as she started serving the meal. "What for grandma?" Winry asked. "I'm baking cookies." Pinako answered.

Alphonse looked at Pinako excitedly. "Like the ones you used to make Auntie Pinako?" He asked. Pinako smiled at Alphonse, "Yes dear

like the ones I used to make". She answered. "Kyaaa… I missed those cookies Auntie Pinako they were so delicious especially if you

mixed it with milk!" Alphonse said in delight. Edward grimaced upon hearing the word milk. "Yuck! Milk!" He said in a low voice and

then shuddered in disgust. "Ed-kun milk is good for the bones you know and helps you grow taller!" Winry teased. Edward looked at

Winry murderously. Alphonse and Pinako laughed and Winry stuck her tongue out at him. After lunch, the three decided to change first

before going out.

"Ed-kun! I'm coming in!" She called from the other side of the door. She heard Edward move about and sounded his affirmation. Winry

went in her room thinking how ridiculous it was that she was the one asking permission to enter her own room. She wasn't prepared for

what she saw. She felt her breath stuck in her throat. Edward was standing in front of her mirror tying his into a braid wearing a black

loose pants and no shirt on. "Gawd he has a body of a god!" She thought wildly. Edward noticed that Winry was rooted to her place and

openly staring at him, AGAIN! He grinned wickedly. "Are you trying to melt me Winry-chan?" He asked amusement evident in his voice.

Winry blushed crimson for being staring at him AGAIN! For the third time! "Curse him for being so handsome and so damn hot!" She

thought sourly. She silently walked to her closet and pretended not to notice Edward. Edward followed looked at her through the mirror,

his eyes following her movements. Her hair bounced naturally with her and her hips swayed seductively with each step she took. He felt his

body react and he stopped his train of thought and continued braiding his hair. Winry took out her usual black jacket and skirt from her

closet then placed it on top her bed. She heard Edward sigh in frustration. She turned to him; he was having a hard time braiding his hair

because he couldn't reach behind him. She chuckled. She walked to him and tugged his hair. "Ow!" Edward yelled out in pain. He

scowled at her reflection in the mirror; she just stuck out her tongue at him. She finished braiding his hair for him. They were silent for a

while, Edward looking at Winry through the mirror, as she was absorbed in her work. When Winry was done, she placed his braided

mane on the side of his shoulder and looked at his reflection on the mirror. He was staring at her as if he wanted to say something to her

then he grinned slyly. Winry gasped as she felt Edward held her right hand and then brought it close to his lips. He turned her hand over

and gently kissed her wrists, his eyes held hers. Winry blushed. "Arigatou Winry-chan." He softly said. He turned around to face her. He

really was taller than her because she had to look up at him to see his face. Holding her right hand with his real hand, his auto-mail hand

cupped her chin and leaned down. Winry tiptoed and met him halfway and their lips touched in a soft kiss. Edward moved back to look at

her face. He was lost in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. And Winry felt the same way too. His golden eyes looking at her with warmth

that melt her insides. "We should hurry." She softly whispered. Edward chuckled. "Yeah we should." He replied he placed a chaste yet

firm kiss on her lips that left her feeling breathless then continued to change and so did Winry.

Alphonse waited for them by the living room. When Winry saw him, she smiled. "You look handsome Al-kun." She meaningfully said.

Alphonse grinned sheepishly. He was wearing a red shirt with black on the neck and sleeves, printed in black on the back of the shirt was

the symbol of alchemy (hehehe…what can I do..i like that symbol) and on front was a transmutation circle, he also wore a black

long-sleeved undershirt. He paired this with loose khaki pants and white sneakers. (if I only I could draw so well, I would draw this to help

you guys get a better picture of Alphonse..Hehe). Winry walked to Alphonse, fixed his shirt, and then brushed up his hair a bit. "There."

She said. Alphonse smiled. "Arigatou Winry-chan." He replied. Edward came in with Pinako. "Here." Pnako handed the money and the

list of the ingredients to Winry. "Now I want you home early because I gotta bake those." Pinako said. Winry chuckled. "Yes Grandma.

Besides the money you gave me is just enough for the ingredients." Winry replied. "Now run along! And stay out of trouble!" Pinako

reminded as the three left.

"Does she have to remind us?" Edward grumbled. Alphonse and Winry laughed. "It sometimes helps coz it'd give you a heads up." Winry

said. "Those fan boys of yours Winry-chan are they dangerous?" Alphonse asked. Winry laughed. She looked at the two over her

shoulder then focused her eyes on Edward. "If they have competition." She teasingly said. A vein popped in Edward's head. Winry and

Alphonse laughed.

As they arrived at the city, a sight familiar to them came. A mob of Winry's fan boys came rushing towards their direction and shouts of

endearments directed for Winry could be heard. Veins popped out of Edward's head, "Not them again!" He hotly thought. He now

looked ready to kill. Alphonse noticed and sweat dropped. He pulled Winry aside to a safe zone. They heard the group of fan boys shout,

"Winry my love!" And this made Edward explode. "Stupid fan boys!" He yelled maniacally and clapped his hands together then touched

them to the ground. A huge thick wall emerged creating a barrier between the fan boys and them. The fan boys inevitably crashed painfully

against the wall. Winry and Alphonse sweat dropped as they looked at a seething Edward. The people around them stopped and looked

at the scene then they looked at Edward in awe. "Kefh! Come on Win-"Before Edward could finish the huge wall he created began to

crack then crumbled. Edward jumped back in shock. Five fan boys slightly taller and bigger than Edward trudged towards him with a

murderous look on their faces. Edward faced them with a smug smirk on his face. Alphonse sweat dropped worried for his brother.

"Ano…nee-san-" He began. He turned to Winry who shrugged. "He looks like he doesn't any help." She dismissively said. Alphonse

paled as he looked at the five fan boys' crowd around Edward. "You! Who do you think you are trying to stop us from getting close to

our Winry-chan!" Fan boy 1 demanded.

"Hey pipsqueak! Better back off! She's mine!" Fan boy 2 threatened. Veins popped out of Edward's head. "Pipsqueak?" He said in a low menacing voice.

"Yeah! Pipsqueak! Or should we say shorty1" Fan boy 3 teased.

"Their doomed." Winry predicted. Alphonse nodded in agreement.

Edward was furious now you could see the fire in his eyes and could feel the energy cackling through him. "What's the matter bean boy?

Lost your tongue?" Fan boy 4 taunted. Edward exploded. (imagine a nuclear explosion..haha!) He clapped his hands together then

touched them to the ground and two large hands emerged. The five fan boys screamed in fright and tried to run. "Oh no you don't! You're

not getting away!" Edward yelled looking so crazed. Alphonse and Winry just watched the whole scene not doing anything. The two large

hands caught four fan boys, two in each hand. Edward spied the fifth one crawling away, a deadly glint came to his eyes, and the fifth fan

boy cringed. Edward laughed like a lunatic. He clapped his hand together again touched them to the floor and caged the fifth fan boy.

Edward walked to them with lunatic's look in his eyes. "Who's the pipsqueak now eh?" He taunted. His hands still itched, he wanted to torture them oh he did.

Pipsqueak, bean boy, shorty! He felt his blood boil again. Before he could do another transmutation, Alphonse grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him away. "Now now nee-san you've had your fun." Alphonse lectured. Edward was kicking and spitting curses at the fan boys and at Alphonse.

"Let me go!...damn fan boys! I'll show em! Al! I'm warning you! Let me go!...Stupid fucking fan boys!..."

Winry watched the two with a smile. "Just like old times." She thought.

"Nee-san!"

"Let me go! I'm gonna rip them apart!"

"Yeah right!"

"What do you mean by that!"

"nothing!"

"Al!"

Winry laughed. "Just like old times alright."

Upon arriving at the bakeshop, Alphonse's eyes twinkled in delight as he saw the various treats. "Woooow." He said in awe. Edward and

Winry laughed at him. "He always did like sweets." Winry said. Edward nodded in answer. As Winry was browsing through the shop to

get the ingredients Alphonse was looking around the shops stopping here and there to look at the different pastries and looked for the ones

he already tasted. Edward was just sitting by the waiting chair. "Hmm… "I've tried this one and this one and this one." Alphonse said to

himself as he looked at the different tarts. He moved to another rack. Found in this rack were different cookies. He looked at them with a wide smile. "Kyaaa…cookies…" He softly said.

On the other side of the rack, there was a girl with shoulder length brown hair holding a basketful of the different pastries was looking at

Alphonse quietly stifling her giggles. Alphonse not noticing her continued with his quest of sweets. The girl followed him thinking he looked

so cute when his face would light up in a childish smile and when he made those childish sounds. Both not seeing where they were going

for they were so engrossed at what they were looking accidentally bumped into each other. The basket the girl was holding fell and the

pastries inside scattered. Alphonse looked surprised but he quickly bent down to retrieve the scattered pastries. "Gomen ne! I wasn't

looking!" He apologetically said. Alphonse looked up and gasped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHORESS' NOTES:

-thesinner- mwahahaha! cliff hanger! Who is the mysterious browned hair girl that Alphonse just bumped into? Is she the one who would turn Alphonse's world upside down? Making him restless in his sleep? Find out! on the next chapter entitled "First Meetings" Mwahahaha! I'm evil! Alphonse liking sweets I just made that up! haha!

-thesinner- and oh I thank you so much for your reviews! sob! sob! you inspire me to continue with my stories! sob! sob! And I was thinking…on the later chapters of my story maybe I should let Envy and Wrath in eh? Just to give my story a huge twist! Mwahahahaha! And oh sorry bout my grammar and spelling sometimes I just get too caught up in the moment of creating my story I tend to forget to correct them! Hahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

Authoress' Notes:

-thesinner- thanks for the reviews guys…sob. sob…anyway about Wrath and Envy part…I'm still working on that...on where I would

insert them here…but I'll just give you a clue on what these two characters are going to do…Wrath here will be coming back to Rizenbul

to have his auto-mail fixed by Winry…then he will go back to Dublin or Dublith…whatever…and look for Izumi-san…and blah blah

blah….Envy, of course will once again ruin our dear Ed-kun's life by kidnapping Winry and then blah blah blah…..nyahahahaha! And that

is all there is to it.

-thiesinner- on this chapter I will be giving you and Alphonse a surprise about this mystery girl he just bumped into…nyahahaha! This

chapter is dedicated to Alphonse!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: First Meetings

Previously on chapter 3: "Hmm… "I've tried this one and this one and this one." Alphonse said to himself as he looked at the different

tarts. He moved to another rack. Found in this rack were different cookies. He looked at them with a wide smile. "Kyaaa…cookies…"

He softly said. His mouth watering, his eyes twinkling with boyish wonder.

On the other side of the rack, there was a girl with a shoulder length brown hair holding a basketful of the different pastries, was looking at

Alphonse quietly stifling her giggles. Alphonse not noticing her continued with his quest of sweets. The girl followed him thinking he looked

so cute when his face would light up in a childish smile and when he made those childish sounds. Both not seeing where they were going for

they were so engrossed at what they were looking at, accidentally bumped into each other.

The basket the girl was holding fell and the pastries inside scattered. Alphonse looked surprised but he quickly bent down to retrieve the

scattered pastries. "Gomen ne! I wasn't looking!" He apologetically said. Alphonse looked up and gasped.

Alphonse stared at the girl in front of him speechless. "She so kawaii…." He thought staring openly at her. The girl blushed and giggled at

him. Alphonse's face flushed and he continued picking up the scattered pastries. "Gomen ne.." He said again. The girl giggled. "It's okay."

She replied. Alphonse was surprised to hear her speak, her voice sounded so soft and melodious. He looked at her again. She was smiling

sweetly at him; he felt butterflies flutter inside his stomach. He was staring at her again. "She's so beautiful." He thought. The girl had a

shoulder length brown hair held back by a clip in a half-moon style but some flocks of hair escaped and framed her face. She was wearing

a light green spaghetti strapped dress that emphasized her green eyes, eyes that were smiling at him. Her nose was just perfect for her face

and she had the reddest lips he'd ever seen, those lips were formed in a smile or more like a grin or a smirk? Overall she looked like an

angel, she was so beautiful, Alphonse thought she was glowing he wondered if wings might sprout out of her back. The girl giggled again.

Alphonse was shaken out of his reverie and he grinned sheepishly at her. "Gomen ne.." He said again for the third time. And the girl

laughed at that and Alphonse blushed. The girl looked at him, "Uhmm…Ano…"She began. Alphonse looked at her questioningly. She was

pointing to the pastries that he was still holding. Alphonse looked down and laughed. He scratched the back of his head feeling kinda

stupid. He handed it to her. She accepted it with a smile and then put them back in her basket. They both stood. The girl looked at

Alphonse and tilted her head to one side; he thought she looked so cute. "Arigatou." She said. Alphonse smiled. "Uh...you're welcome."

He replied a bit shyly. The girl chuckled and said, "You're a bit shy for a guy." She teased. Alphonse sweat dropped then blushed. The girl

laughed. "Well I gotta go, my brother's going to be looking for me." She said. "You have a brother?" Alphonse asked. The girl smiled.

"Hai! A very protective one! Nevertheless, he loves me and I love him too." She answered. Alphonse smiled at that, understanding. "Me

too, though he's rather short-tempered at times." He replied feeling at ease now that they had something they could relate to each other.

The girl laughed, "Mine too. He doesn't even want me outside the house. I just escaped." She mischievously said. Alphonse chuckled at

that. They both fell silent looking at each other. Then the girl smiled cheerfully at Alphonse, he felt his throat constrict, damn she was pretty!

"Well gotta go now! Ja ne!" She smilingly said then turned around and left. Alphonse was speechless, looking at the girl's retreating form.

"Oy Al!" Edward called. Alphonse silently walked towards his brother. Edward looked up at Alphonse and saw the look on his face. "Oy

Al! Something wrong?" He asked with a raised brow. Alphonse looked down at him still not being able to speak, still recovering from the

recent happening. Then his face formed a grimace. "Aya! Baka Al! Baka AL!" He wailed in frustration. Edward looked at his brother

confusingly. "What the heck is the matter with you?" He asked. Alphonse looked at Edward with a dark look on his face; Edward cringed

thinking he looked creepy. "I forgot to ask her name! Baka!" He yelled out, sounding like a person who was in agony. People inside the

shop stopped and looked at them, Edward sweat dropped and he laughed sheepishly then reasoned, "He's just hungry!" Edward looked

down at his brother frowning "Her name! Her name!" Alphonse grumbled sitting beside Edward curled into a tight ball brooding. Edward

was confused at his brother's odd behavior. Hearing his brother's mumbling, understanding dawned on him. His face formed into a wide

wicked grin. "Al.." He said in a low voice. Alphonse looked at his brother then cringed at the look on Edward's face. He was grinning at

him like a lunatic. Alphonse sweat dropped. "What?" He asked. Edward looked at his brother suspiciously and Alphonse sweat dropped

more. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Edward asked his voice low. Alphonse gulped. "Tell you what?" He asked pretending

innocence. Edward's grin, though Alphonse thought that it was impossible, widened more. "Oh really?" Edward asked suspicion laced his

voice making him sound creepy that Alphonse paled and swallowed. "Yeah, really." Alphonse answered trying to sound firm but somehow

his voice cracked. Edward suddenly pulled Alphonse and gave him the noogie. (In case if you don't know what this is…this is when your

brother or sister would annoy you by scratching or something like that, the top of your head with their knuckles.) "Nee-san! Yamero!"

Alphonse protested. Edward just laughed in answer then let go of Alphonse. Alphonse holding his head looked at Edward reproachfully.

Edward just stuck his tongue at him. "I'm done!" Winry announced standing right in front of them holding a grocery bag full of the

ingredients Grandma Pinako made them buy. Winry noticed Alphonse's brooding expression then to Edward's comical face. "Eh? Did I

miss something?" She asked looking at the two in confusion. Alphonse didn't answer and Edward snickered. Winry looked at Edward

questioningly. Edward stood beside her. "Girl problems." He answered. Winry eye's widened then she grinned. "Kyaaa! Al-kun you found

a girl that you like. Kawaii!" She gleefully said. Alphonse blushed and Edward laughed aloud. Winry elbowed Edward. "Ow!" Edward

yelped then looked at Winry scowling. "You're supposed to be helping your little brother not teasing him!" She scolded. Edward raised a

brow. "Why me?" He asked. "Because you're the one who's more experienced baka!" She answered a bit irritated. Edward stared at her

then his face broke into a rascal's smile that made Winry's heart skip a beat. "Experienced eh? How'd you know?" He asked a teasing lilt

in his voice. Winry blushed. "Uhmm..well…you.." She stammered. Edward moved closer to her and she felt her heart thundered fast. He

was teasing with her in broad daylight and in front of people! "Me? What did I do?" He drawled. "Stop teasing her nee-san." Alphonse

interrupted who was looking at Winry trying to control his grin. Winry blushed more. Edward just grinned. "Come on we'd better go or

else the old hag would come after us with a broom." Edward jokingly said. Alphonse and Winry laughed then the three left.

"Haruka! Haruka!" Lei Kusanabi's voice echoed from the living room. The Head Maid came rushing from the kitchen in answer to her

master's call. Haruka fixed herself before entering the living room. "Yes young master Lei?" She answered. She saw her master sitting on

the couch with a scowl on his face and her heart thundered in fear. She knew about her master's temper and wouldn't want to get in the

way. "Where's my little sister?" He asked his voice sounded angry but there was also concern. Haruka gulped. He's not gonna like hearing

this. "I – I do not know young master… I was in the kitchen cleaning." She answered surprised that her voice didn't shake for that was

what her knees were doing now thankfully he couldn't see it. Lei's scowl darkened marring his feminine like features. "What do you mean

you don't know? Aren't you supposed to be looking out for her or any of you servants?" He asked his voice rising. Haruka swallowed

then sweat dropped. "Well yes but I'm not assigned for that sir, Mishka her personal maid should be one who's looking out for her."

Haruka explained. Lei stood then walked towards Haruka towering over her. "I don't care what job you're assigned all I want is that you

look out for my little sister!" He said almost shouting now. "Nee-san! Have pity on Haruka-san!" A soft melodious voice rang out. Lei

looked up. A shoulder length brown haired girl breezed in with a bright smile on her face. She walked to a speechless Lei then gave him a

kiss on the cheek and smiled to Haruka who smiled back relieved that she finally came home. The girl gave the basket she was holding to

Haruka. "Please bring this to the kitchen Haruka-san." She asked in a soft voice. Haruka nodded then excused herself. The girl turned to

the person behind her who was scowling down at her. She giggled then gave him a hug. Lei loosened his hold on her then looked down at

her. "Rika! Where have you been?" He asked sounding like a sergeant interrogating his private. Rika scowled. She turned from her brother

then sat on the couch. "Answer me Rika." Lei said, warning in his voice. Rika smiled cheerfully at him again. "I came from the bakeshop!"

She answered. "What!" Lei yelled in question. "Oh nee-san do relax." Rika quipped looking up at her brother not affected by his

exploding temper. "Relax! Relax! You want me to relax! You are the daughter of the richest man in Rizenbul! Something could have

happened to you! Someone could have kidnapped you! And you want me to relax!" Lei yelled. Rika just looked at her brother not

wanting his temper to spoil her day. She waited for him to calm down before sharing it with him. Lei looked down at his younger sister,

staring at her in disbelief that she could be so calm. "Have you nothing to say?" He asked demandingly. Rika just looked at him with those

round green eyes of hers, eyes like his. He waited for her to answer she just looked up at him with a sweet, innocent look. Then he sighed

giving up. He knew there was no use talking sense into this girl. He then sat down beside her. Rika smiled happily at him and this forced

one from him. "You're so cheerful today." He commented. Rika couldn't contain her excitement anymore. "Oh nee-san! Something

wonderful happened to me today!" She said in an excited voice. Lei chuckled. "What is it?" He asked. Rika fully faced her brother, her

two legs tucked under her. "Oh nee-san! I met someone today and he is soooooo cute!" She said in an exaggerated voice. Lei's face

darkened. "He? Cute?" He asked. Rika rolled her eyes. "Yes nee-san, HE! And yes HE'S CUTE! SUPER CUTE!" She answered

gleefully. "When I saw him come in to the bakeshop today I felt my hear beat so fast, he looked so kawaii with his face etched in boyish

wonder! He's just like me! A lover of sweets!" She continued her excitement bubbling up inside of her making her giddy. Lei was

half-listening to her, the other part of him was thinking on who the guy could be so he could hire some thugs and pummel him. "And then

we accidentally bumped into each other and then he said sorry. Three times! He's so kawaii nee-san!" Rika continued unable to control

her giggling. She noticed her brother's, expression she scowled. "Nee-san! Are you listening to me?" She snapped. Lei was shaken out of

his thoughts of killing the guy, he looked at his sister with a smile. "Why of course I was." He lied. Rika scowl darkened. "What was I

saying then?" She asked with a raised brow. Lei sweat dropped. "Uh…umm…uh…You said that he was super cute and then he had this

face…something like that." Lei answered trying to sound casual. Rika groaned out in frustration. "You weren't listening!" She said

sounding irritated. She stood. "Where do you think you're going?" Lei asked looking up at her with a scowl. "Anywhere but here!" She

retorted. She turned to leave but Lei held her hand stopping her. "What!" Rika snapped. Lei was smiling at her, her tantrums were always

so amusing to him. "So what is this "kawaii" guy's name?" He asked with a raised brow. Rika smiled brightly then opened her mouth to

answer then she shut it and frowned. "Oh no! I forgot to ask his name!" She yelled. Lei laughed aloud. Rika looked down at him, fire in her

eyes. She smacked his face with a throw pillow then left the room grumbling under her breath, "Baka rika!...forgot his name!" Her blood

boiled as she heard her brother's laugh. She left the room banging the door behind her. Lei just laughed more. Rika let out an irritated sigh.

"How could you be so stupid Rika, forgetting to ask his name." She scolded herself. She huffed frustratingly then left still hearing her

brother's laugh.

"Ed-kun, is Al-kun okay?" Winry whispered to Edward who was walking beside her. Edward looked ahead of them to Alphonse

whose head was bent and still brooding. Edward chuckled then looked at Winry. "He'll be fine. He'll get over it." He answered. Winry

looked back at Alphonse with a worried face. She gasped in surprise as Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close

to him. His hold was so possessive. She looked up at him blushing. He just grinned at her. "You worry too much about him Winry, he's

fine." Edward said. "Ha- hai!" She shyly answered. Alphonse ahead of them was still brooding, scolding himself for forgetting to ask the

girl's name. The three of them so preoccupied with their own thoughts failed to notice a mysterious person dressed in all black hiding

behind a bush spying on them.

When they arrived home, Grandma Pinako right away took the ingredients then began preparing the materials needed for cooking the

cookies with the help of Winry. Edward right away went upstairs to their room to take a nap. Alphonse was at the living room still

brooding. "Hmm…Grandma, I don't understand what this says, 1 pinch, or pint?" Winry asked as she read the cookbook, she was

already measuring the ingredients. Pinako looked over. "That's one pinch dear. (chuckles) It's just that that cookbook is old Winry dear."

Pinako answered smilingly. Winry chuckled. She paused on what she was doing then looked at Alphonse who was at the living room

watching TV with a gloomy face. She smiled to herself. "Al-kun!" She called. Alphonse looked at her. "Nani?" He answered. Winry

smiled thoughtfully at him. "Why don't you come over here and help with the baking? You would learn how to prepare one of your favorite

pastries." She smilingly invited. Alphonse's face brightened at that then he turned off the TV and stood up walking to the kitchen eagerly.

He rolled up the sleeves of his undershirt then put on an apron and looked at Winry expectantly. Winry directed him to prepare the oven

and the cookie sheets. Alphonse eagerly did the task. Winry chuckled then continued measuring the ingredients. Pinako looked at the two

working with a fond smile on her face.

"Kyaaa…." Alphonse said in wonder a while later as he looked at the glass window of the oven, looking at the cookies as they began to

turn golden brown. It was already five o'clock in the afternoon. "Are they cooked yet?" He asked for the fifth time since they placed the

cookies inside the oven. Pinako and Winry laughed. "Al-kun, you gotta be patient they won't be cooked in just a blink of an eye y'know."

Winry answered. "I know but…kyaaa… I just can't wait to taste them! The fact that I helped in making it…kyaaa." He insisted sounding

like a little boy. Winry and Pinako just chuckled in answer. Edward arrived rubbing his eyes and yawning. He was wearing a black

sleeveless shirt and black loose pants. "Yo!" He greeted. Winry looked at him and smiled. "Ed-kun! You're just in time for the cookies

Al-kun baked." She informed. Edward looked at Alphonse with a raised brow and a grin. Alphonse blushed then scratched the back of his

head. "Actually I just helped; Winry-chan and Pinako did most of the baking." He shyly explained. Edward and Winry chuckled. Edward

walked to the Refrigerator, took out a bottle of water, and downed the whole content. Pinako looked at him. "Your leg is ready Edward."

She informed. Edward placed the bottle on the kitchen sink. "We'll just attach it later." He replied. He leaned on the kitchen sink. "Winry

will do it for you; she's the only one who knows about this new creation of hers." Pinako said. Edward just nodded in answer. He was

looking at Winry who was sitting on a chair beside the table near Alphonse who was kneeling in front of the oven. "Winry-chan…they

should be cooked by now!" Alphonse persisted. Winry laughed then stood up. She took two potholders and wore them. Alphonse stood

and moved aside for Winry. Winry bent down, opened the oven door, and slid the cookie sheet out. "Kyaa…It smells so good1"

Alphonse excitedly said. Edward and Pinako laughed. Winry placed the cookie sheet on the table and took off the potholders. Pinako

carefully placed the cookies on a plate with a spatula. Alphonse was hovering behind her, eliciting small sounds of excitement. Winry

walked to Edward and leaned on the sink beside him. Edward looked at her. "What did you do to make him forget about the girl?" He

asked. Winry smiled up at him. "I asked him to help bake the cookies. The cookies itself is already a distraction for him. He really does

love sweets." She answered. Edward chuckled then looked back at his little brother who was already eating a cookie. "It's good with milk

Al-kun." Winry suggested. Alphonse smiled brightly then took out a bottle of milk from the fridge. Pinako handed Winry and Edward a

cookie. "How bout you nee-san? Want milk?" Alphonse asked with his mouth full of cookie. Edward scowled darkly at him. "You know I

hate milk!" He retorted. The three laughed. "After eating Ed-kun, we'll attach your auto mail leg neh?" Winry asked. Edward took a bite

out of his cookie then nodded in answer.

After their siesta, Edward and Winry right away went upstairs to attach Edward's new auto-mail leg. Alphonse was with Pinako helping

her out in sorting the auto-mail parts in the stockroom and fixing some of the broken ones. "Alphonse." Pinako said. Alphonse looked up

from his task. "Yes Auntie Pinako?" He replied. Pinako looked at him closely. "When you arrived today you acted somewhat odd? Is

there something wrong?" Pinako asked. Alphonse sweat dropped and he laughed sheepishly. "Uh-…nothing's wrong Auntie. Why would

you think that?" He lied. Pinako raised one brow. "Oh really?" Pinako persisted. Alphonse sweat dropped more. "Uh-huh! Really! I'm

fine!" He answered trying to look innocent. Pinako sighed then walked to Alphonse. Alphonse paled. Pinako suddenly whacked Alphonse

on the head. "Ow!" Alphonse yelped in pain. Pinako looked at him with a dark look on her face. "You've been under my care for quite a

long time. What makes you think I won't know that you're lying eh?" Pinako asked her voice low. Alphonse gulped deep then he gave out

a resigned sigh. He looked down at the broken auto-mail part that he was about to fix. Pinako looked down at her nephew confused at his

odd behavior. "It's this girl I met today at the bakeshop Auntie." He finally said sounding shy. Pinako smiled in understanding. She sat

down beside Alphonse. She saw that Alphonse was blushing she laughed and Alphonse blushed more. "What about this girl eh?" Pinako

asked. Alphonse looked at Pinako with a smile. "She's so beautiful Auntie, with magnificent green eyes and shoulder length brown hair and

a sweet smile." He answered then blushed after. Pinako chuckled. "She really must have caught your attention for you to notice all those."

She said. Alphonse smiled sheepishly. "So what's her name?" Pinako asked. Alphonse looked forlorn. "Well that's the problem Auntie, its

just that I was so busy staring at her and feeling shy I forgot to ask her name. I wish I was more like nee-san." He answered. Pinako

laughed. "Like Edward? A hot-head?" Pinako joked. Alphonse laughed. "Not that! What I mean is I wish I were like him, so confident

with himself." He explained. Pinako put a hand around her nephew. "Being you is already enough Alphonse. With your sweet and calm

disposition, you're sure to catch a girl's eye and heart. And with your looks too." Pinako truthfully said. Alphonse smiled at Pinako shyly,

feeling flattered. "And besides, one Edward is already enough!" Pinako joked. They both laughed. Pinako stood. "Well, these parts don't

just fix on their own now do they?" She asked then started picking out auto-mail parts that needed to be fixed. Alphonse raised both his

hand on top of a broken auto-mail part, which was inside a transmutation circle. "Yosh!" He said then electric bolts came out from his

hand and the transmutation circle and the broken auto-mail part was fixed. Pinako tossed him another and he eagerly set it down the circle

to fix it. Pinako and Alphonse spent their time fixing and rearranging the parts in the stock room.

"What's new with my auto-mail leg Winry?" Edward asked as he lay down on his bed to get ready. Winry took out a screwdriver from

her toolbox then turned to Edward. His new auto-mail leg was at the edge of the bed. "Its movements are smoother and fluid to make you

move faster and I mixed it with titanium also with your arm to make it stronger. Its also light like your arm." Winry smilingly answered. She

looked down at him and noticed he was still wearing his pants. "You need to take your pants off." She ordered. Edward looked at her a

bit startled. "What!" He asked. Winry huffed. "How am I supposed to attach your leg?" She asked sounding mildly irritated. Edward face

flushed. "Oh that. Sorry". He mumbled. He stood then slowly took off his pants. Though Winry already saw him with just his shorts on, she

couldn't help but blush. She frowned in order to hide her blush. Edward sat back down on the bed and then Winry sat beside him and

started loosening the screws on his leg. Edward shivered a little as he felt Winry's soft fingers touch his sensitive skin. He was watching her;

she could feel it and she was starting to blush again. She didn't like it when she was his center of attention, it made her feel jittery and

butterflies in her stomach would start up again. She hummed a tune in order to help her concentrate on her work. Edward always liked

watching her work, he thought she was hot when she was busy working with the auto-mail. He felt his auto-mail leg come off, he began to

dread the painful part, and he knew Winry did too. Winry placed the old auto-mail on the floor then held the new one and looked at

Edward. He was looking at her with a small smile. She smiled brightly for him then she moved closer and positioned the new auto-mail

properly. She gave out a deep sigh then mumbled, "Here we go." Edward clutched the bed sheet tight and clamped his mouth shut as he

felt the searing pain course throughout his body as Winry attached his leg. The good thing about attaching his leg was that the pain didn't

last very long and Winry didn't have any adjustments to do but still the pain was the same and it was mind numbing and a nerve wracking

pain. He ground his teeth together in order to keep himself from screaming instead he let out a low groan and gasp. Winry made the final

tightening of his leg and then she leaned back and looked at Edward with a worried face. Edward's eyes were closed and she could she

that his breathing was labored from the rise and fall of his chest. She moved up and gently pushed him down the bed and he followed.

Edward breathed deep in order to calm his racing heart. It was so fucking painful! Winry gently caressed his cheeks and brushed his bangs

away from his face. Edward held her hand and leaned into it, wanting its warmth and softness to comfort him. Winry blushed at that but she

didn't pull her hand away. Edward felt the pain on his leg throb. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Gomen ne.." She whispered

with a small smile. Edward smiled wearily then gave out a sigh. Winry continued caressing his face gently. They both looked at each other

silently trying to read each other's thoughts. Winry started on nibbling her lower lip and Edward slowly pulled her down to him. Winry's

heart began to hammer inside her chest, Edward was going to kiss her again and heaven help she wanted him to. Edward was feeling the

same thing; he had wanted to kiss her when they were still at the kitchen. As their heads were nearing, someone suddenly knocked. They

both jumped in fright. Winry hastily stood and fixed herself while Edward put on his pants. "Winry-chan, Onii-san…gomen ne for

disturbing but Auntie Pinako said that Winry-chan should prepare dinner already." They heard Alphonse say from the other side of the

door. "Stupid old hag." Winry heard Edward curse. She giggled. "I'll be right there Al-kun. You can come in now if you want to." Winry

answered. The door opened and Alphonse came in with an apologetic smile. "Gomen-ne.." He said. He looked at his older brother who

was standing beside Winry. "Nii-san, you have your new leg on already?" He asked. Edward grinned. "Hai! And I've to test it yet Al!"

Edward excitedly said. Alphonse smiled, understanding. "The two of you will train?" Winry asked. Edward and Alphonse looked at her

with wide smiles on their faces. "Hai Winry-chan! That's what me and onii-san usually do after you attach him a new auto-mail." Alphonse

answered. "And besides, now that I don't have any missions to go to anymore training with Alphonse will be the only way I can test your

auto-mail." Edward added. Winry rolled her eyes. "Just be careful both of you." She said. "Hai!" Edward and Alphonse chorused. Then

the three of them went out of the room together just as they used to before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-thesinner- :

hey guys sorry i just updated now...sorry for making you wait so long... I couldn't help it I was really so busy with school and stuff...

I promise I'll admit as soon as I can...and hey...if you want me to update at least twice a week.. buy me an internet card!

mwahahahahahaha! thanks for your reviews.. you could also offer some suggestions guys if you want more from my story...

and anyways thanks for your reviews...if you want to get in touch with me just e-mail me at 


	5. Chapter 5

-the sinner- hey guys..sorry for the very late update…I was really kinda busy and I was still formulating it inside my head what

will the next chapter be…anyway I promise I'll update as soon as I can get a hold of my computer and buy an

internet card… and thanks for the reviews…hope you'll like this chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Trouble at the Rockbell Residence

"Good Morning nii-san!" Rika Kusanabi greeted cheerfully at her brother. Lei looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled

at his younger sister. "Good Morning!" He greeted. Rika came to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So what's for breakfast?" She

asked as she sat opposite to him. Lei placed the newspaper on the table. "I asked Antonio (their chief cook) to cook the usual." Lei

answered. "Pancakes?" Rika asked sounding eager. Lei smiled. "Yes." He answered. "Oh I hope he mixed it with blueberry and chocolate

just like he used to!" She excitedly said. Lei chuckled at his sister's childish behavior. Just then two servants came in bringing their

breakfast placed on a tray. Liana, the Red head maid brought Rika's breakfast to her. "Here you are young mistress, Antonio cooked it

just the way you liked it." She smilingly said. Rika smiled at her. "With blueberries and chocolates?" She asked. "Oh this time its

strawberries young mistress. It is because we ran out of blueberries. Riana (her twin sister only black haired) and I have to go to the

market to buy more." Liana answered. Rika smiled. "It's okay, I'll like strawberries too!" She said. Liana smiled then left with Riana. Lei

looked at his sister who was now pouring honey syrup on her pancakes. He sometimes tends to forget that his sister has already grown

into a young woman, a beautiful one at that, with her childishly sweet attitude. There would be times that she would seem too mature for

her age and then suddenly become childish again. Though she was aware of how rich they were, she never let it go to her head. Even

though he and their parents spoil her, giving her what she wanted, she remained humble, loving, sweet, and caring. Even to the servants and

they loved her for that. He loved her for that. He smiled to himself. When she reached the age of fifteen, many young juveniles were starting

to court her though none of them were successful because if they tried, he would then threaten them by saying he would skin them alive and

dip them in a tub full of boiling water. That's how protective he was of his little sister. Another factor was that Rika didn't have any interest

on those who courted her that is, until now. Lei frowned thinking about the guy she just met and suddenly had interest in. He wanted to

know who it was, find about what was in the guy that suddenly made her all giggly. "Nee-san you haven't eaten yet." Rika chided her

brother. Lei was shaken out of his reverie. Rika was looking at him, a frown gracing her beautiful features. Lei smiled sheepishly.

"Gomen-ne Rika-chan." He said then began eating.

After breakfast, Rika directly went to their library to have her French lessons with her professor. Lei went to his mini office where he

would attend to his duties, reading reports about the Kusanabi business, managing accounts and many more. He sat down reading a report

about some damages at the Kusanabi Textile factory, his handsome face formed into a frown. Someone quietly knocked. "Come in." He

answered. It was Leila, one of the household servants. "Young Master Lei, a man named Hamada wants to have a word with you." She

politely informed. Lei suddenly felt excited and anxious at the same time upon hearing that name. "Bring him here." Lei ordered. Leila

bowed then left to fetch the man. Lei put down the report that he was reading. His heart was starting to hammer in anticipation. Moments

later, Leila arrived with a man wearing a gray suit. She ushered the man in. "Is there anything else young master?" Leila asked. "No Leila.

Close the door on your way out." Lei answered. Leila bowed then left, closing the door behind her. Lei looked at the man standing before

him. "Please do sit." He offered. Hamada mumbled a thank you then sat down. He opened the briefcase that he was carrying and took out

a long brown envelope and handed it to Lei. Lei looked at him questioningly. "There are some interesting pictures there Master Lei."

Hamada spoke, his voice low. Lei nodded then took the envelope. Lei opened it, his hands shaking a bit. He took out the content inside it.

What he saw made his blood boil. He frowned fiercely. He looked at Hamada, his scowl dark enough to make him cringe. "When?" He

asked his voice laced with venom. Hamada swallowed. "Ye-yesterday young master." He answered, his voice cracked. Lei looked back

at the picture again. The image in the picture was Winry and Edward, Edward holding Winry so possessively around the waist and close to

him. "Why that lecherous, good for nothing bastard! Trying to touch my girl!" He hissed furiously under his breath. He slammed the picture

on his table making Hamada jump in fright. He stood looking down at Hamada with a sly grin on his face. "Good work Hamada. Gather

more information about this guy and report it to me right away." He said. Hamada stood. "Yes master, right away." He answered. He

bowed then quietly and a bit hastily left the room. Lei clenched his fist. "Time to go and visit my woman. I'll show you who's master

shorty." He swore to himself.

"Here you go Den." Alphonse said as he handed a ball to Den. Den eagerly took the ball and began playing with it. Alphonse laughed.

"Al-kun!" Winry called. "I'm outside Winry-chan!" He answered. Winry looked out the Window and saw Alphonse play with her dog

Den. "Have you eaten breakfast already?" She asked a hand on her hip. Alphonse smiled. "Hai Winry-chan! You're pancakes were

good!" He answered. Winry smiled. "Of course their good. I made them." She bragged. They both laughed. "Winry!" She heard Pinako

call. Winry moved away from the table and walked to the living room. Grandma Pinako was sitting on the sofa holding some tools. "Yes

Grandma?" Winry answered. "You have a customer dear." Pinako informed not looking up from what she was doing. Winry frowned. "Is

it another fan boy?" She asked sounding a bit exasperated. Pinako chuckled. "No dear, it's Mina. The girl from the flower shop there at

the city." Pinako answered. Winry's face brightened with a smile. "Okay, I'll go check on her." She said sounding eager. Pinako looked

up at her Granddaughter who was already preparing the things she needed. As Winry walked to the room where she usually entertained

her customers, she saw Edward talking with the little girl. Winry smiled. "Oh, so you were in an accident that's why you got an auto mail

arm eh?" She heard Edward ask. Mina smiled and answered. "Yeah, I was kinda clumsy. I fell off a chair." Winry placed the tools on the

table. "You two seem to get along quite well." She smilingly said. Edward and Mina looked up at her. Mina smiled cheerfully. "Onee-chan!"

She greeted. Edward stood. "She needs a new arm." He informed looking at Winry. Winry knelt down in front of Mina. "May I see your

arm?" She gently asked. Mina shyly held out her left arm, her auto mail arm. "I'm sorry nee-chan, I broke it again." Mina said, sounding a

bit anxious. Winry chuckled. "It's okay; it's jus a minor damage. All it needs is a little tweak here and there." She replied smiling. Edward

raised a brow. "You're lucky to get off that easily Mina." He teasingly said. Mina laughed. Winry glared at him. "Why do you say so

onii-san?" Mina asked. Winry blushed and interrupted Edward before he could answer. "Oh don't listen to him, he's sometimes loony."

She hastily said. At the word loony, Mina laughed and Edward looked indignant. Winry just stuck her tongue at him. She then began

checking on Mina's arm. Edward and Mina looked at Winry closely, waiting for her reaction. Winry smiled, "I was right. It's just a minor

damage Mina." She said. Mina smiled at that. "I'll start fixing it now so don't move a lot okay Mina." Winry said as she prepared her

tools. "Hai! Onee-chan!" Mina answered. "I'll just be outside with Al." Edward said. "Okay. Hey Ed-kun maybe you should train your new

auto mail with Al-kun." Winry suggested. Edward grinned. "Hai! That's a good idea." He replied. He then turned to leave. Winry then

began her task but before she could start, Edward was suddenly beside her. She looked up at him questioningly. To her and Mina's

surprise, Edward bent and kissed her on the cheek. Winry became red from head to foot. "Forgot about that." Edward grinningly said.

Mina was giggling at the two of them. Edward smiled at her and winked at her before he left. Winry touched a hand to her cheek she was

still blushing. "Onee-chan never said she had a boyfriend!" Mina teased. Winry looked at her blushing furiously (as I said before, if that

were possible). "He-he's not my boyfriend!' She lied, stammering. Mina giggled more. "Onee-chan never let anyone kiss her unless it's her

boyfriend!" She teasingly insisted. Winry looked at Mina then laughed, embarrassed that a little girl had her stammering and was able to

see the "Affectionate Display" by Edward. "Shush now! We have to fix your arm." She gently chided. Mina just giggled but then quieted

and Winry started fixing her arm. After a while, Winry was done fixing Mina's arm. Before Mina left, she couldn't help but say,

"Onee-chan! You look good together then left with a smile on her face leaving a blushing Winry.

"Nii-san, where are you going?" Rika asked her big brother who was changing. Lei didn't answer right away for he was busy buttoning

his polo. "Nii-san!" Rika called sounding a bit irritated. Lei looked at her a bit startled. "Oh sorry, I'm going to the Rockbell to pay a visit

to my girl." He answered. Rika rolled her eyes heavenward. "You really do have this bad habit of owning something or someone which

you really don't." She said sounding skeptic. Lei frowned down at her. "Winry does belong to me and no one else." He insisted. "And

does she agree with that? Give it a rest brother." Rika countered. Lei just scowled at her then resumed fixing himself. Rika sighed then

stood and turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Lei asked as he combed his hair. Rika looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm going to

change." She answered. "Why?" He asked looking at her. Rika grinned slyly at him. "What makes you think I'm gonna miss this scandal

that you're going to make?" She teasingly answered. Lei scowled darkly at her. "Not funny." He grumbled. Rika just laughed then left to

go to her own room.

Winry was looking out the window, at the two blonde-headed boys doing their usual training whenever they came to Rizenbul. She

smiled as she heard the two frequently exchange boasts about who's going to beat who. However, to Winry's eyes it seems that the odds

were on Edwards favor. She understood thought since it was the first time Alphonse fought with his real body; he was still getting used to

the pain he felt whenever Edward got inside his defense and hit him. Nevertheless, Alphonse was giving as good as he was getting. Then

her thoughts went back to what Mina said a while ago, "You look good together!" Winry blushed. She never thought about her being

Edward's girlfriend, sure they exchange sweet and, she hated to admit, hot moments but Edward never courted her or something or maybe

he didn't have to. She frowned at that thought then she smiled. Yeah, maybe he didn't have to. Maybe the two of them already came to an

understanding that they were meant for each other. She then giggled to herself feeling her blush creeping up her face as she remembered

the first kiss they had together. Her daydreams were disturbed when she heard the doorbell rang. She walked away from the window and

fixed herself before answering the door. When she opened the door, she was so shocked to see the persons behind them that she wasn't

able to speak. Auntie Pinako spoke for her. "Why hello Mr. Lei Kusanabi and Miss Rika." She smilingly greeted. Winry coming to her

senses invited them in. Once inside, Lei right away went into his usual tirade of adoring Winry. Rika rolled her eyes heavenward. "Forgive

my brother Pinako-san, he tends to get a bit dramatic." She explained with a wry look in her face. Pinako laughed. "That's okay

Rika-chan, I'm quite used to it in fact." She replied. They both shared a laugh. "My beautiful Winry, how I missed you so." Lei

sweet-talked with that look on his face that would drive other women crazy and wet their pants. Winry just raised her brow at him. "What

do you want?" She asked. Rika answered for them, "He said that wanted to visit HIS girl. Yep that's what he said." She answered with a

sly grin on her face. Lei frowned at her. Winry sighed exasperatedly then placed a hand on her hip. "If you're not here for auto mail

business you're wasting my time." She said to Lei sounding a bit irritated. Lei pretended to look hurt. He held Winry's hand then said,

"Can't I visit the most beautiful girl in Rizenbul? Mayhap even the world?" Winry snatched her hand back. "Give it a rest Lei." She

retorted. Rika chuckled. "Now that you're here, why don't take some refreshments you must be tired from the journey here." Pinako

suggested. Winry looked at her hard glint in her eyes. Pinako just ignored her. "Oh we really shouldn't Pinako-san." Rika replied with a

smiled. "Nonsense dear, come follow me." Pinako said then walked to the dining room. Rika followed looking at Winry with an apologetic

face. Winry just smiled back at her saying it was okay. Lei and Winry were left alone in the living room. Lei took this as his opportunity; an

evil glint came into his eyes. He suddenly pulled her to him. "Now that I have you to myself." He said huskily. Winry looked at him

indignantly. "Let me go!" She angrily said, appalled that he took so much liberty of touching her. Just then, the door opened and two

certain blonde headed boys came in. Lei looked up, his hold on her loosened and Winry was able to break free. Alphonse was the first

one to see them. "Oops." He said. Edward looked up and then his eyes clashed with the black haired boy and tension grew in the

atmosphere around them. Alphonse and Winry sweat dropped. "You!" Lei was the first one to speak. Edward just looked at him with a

raised brow. "Why are you here? What are you doing here in Winry's house?" Lei asked, sounding like an interrogator. Edward leaned

back against the door, crossed his arms across his chest looking so comfortable, this made Lei angrier. "It just so happens that I live here,

got any problem with that?" Edward answered, taunting Lei. Lei looked shock, not wanting to believe what he said he turned to Winry for

confirmation. Winry just shrugged in answer, meaning yes. The tension between Edward and Lei erupted. "What! That good for nothing

bastard shorty is living with you?" Lei yelled in disbelief. Hearing the word shorty, Edward's blood boiled a vein popped on his head.

Alphonse noticed and looked at Winry worriedly. His mouth dropped open as he saw her sitting on the couch eating popcorn. "Why

bother? And besides, this is going to be the greatest action movie I'll ever see." She said casually as if that explained everything. Alphonse

face faulted. He stood up looking at her with an appalled look on her face. "Winry-chan1" He said, protesting. "Winry my love! How

could you let an insignificant, good for nothing, freeloader bean like him grace your house!" Lei continued with his tirade. More veins

popped out of Edward's head and he was now red-faced with fury. "Oy! Oy! Better watch your mouth you arrogant bastard!" Edward

said his voice low but unspoken threat of pain was there. Lei continued with his insulting barrage on Edward's character, not hearing a

word he said. Edward snapped. He raised both if his hands. Alphonse looked so alarmed and looked to Winry for help, she just looked

on and waited for the impending doom if Lei. Alphonse sweat dropped more then looked back at his brother thinking that he will have to

stop his brother himself. As Edward was about to transmute Lei, Pinako and Rika arrived. "What's this ruckus about?" Pinako asked,

interrupting their "Battle". Lei and Edward looked at Pinako. "Onii-san! Remember that this isn't your house!" Rika chided her older

brother. Upon hearing that voice, Alphonse looked up and then his face turned a crimson red. Rika saw him too and her face broke into

cheerful smile. Winry and Pinako noticed and the two looked at each other with knowing smiles. Lei and Edward were still busy shooting

hard glares at each other. "Now now little boys, this isn't a place to play y'know. I value my furniture very much." Pinako said stepping in

between the two. Edward smirked and placed his hands in his pockets. Lei still glared at him. Winry stood. "You wouldn't wanna mess

with him Lei; Ed-kun's a former State Alchemist." She informed going to Alphonse's side. Lei looked at Edward; a look of shock

resembled his features. Edward just looked at him smugly. Lei's blood boiled. "Arrogant jerk." He hissed. "Nee-san, it's almost noon

we'd better go home now." Rika said. Lei calmed down. "Alright." He replied. Lei looked at Pinako. "Thank you for your hospitality

Pinako-san, we appreciate it very much." He said. Pinako smiled. "It was nothing, it's not everyday we have visitors in our home, we're

glad you stopped by." Pinako replied. Winry pulled Edward away from the door. Lei saw this and his blood boiled again, he took a step

towards Edward but Rika stopped him. "Nee-san! Stop acting childish let's go!" She exasperatingly said. Edward and Alphonse smirked.

Lei flushed in embarrassment but with all dignity he could muster, he walked towards the door. Before he went out, he manage to let out a,

"I'll be back!" And shot Edward a cold glare then went out. Rika followed. She paused by the door and looked at Winry smilingly,

"Arigatou Winry-chan and gomen ne for my brother". She said. Winry chuckled. "It's okay; in fact I was enjoying the show." She replied.

They shared a laugh then Rika looked at Alphonse who blushed and smiled shyly at her. "Rika." She said. Alphonse's eyes widened and

then he smiled. "Alphonse." He replied. The two shared a smile. "Well, gotta go! Ja ne!" Rika said then left. The Rockbell residence fell

quiet, all eyes were on Alphonse. Alphonse looked at the three and sweat dropped. "Wh-what?" He nervously asked. Winry giggled. "So

it was Rika you saw that day at the bakery!" She teased. Alphonse turned beet red. Edward tackled his brother on the sofa and gave him

the noogie. "Nee-san!" Alphonse protested struggling from his brother's grasp. "Of all the people Al, you had to have a crush on the little

sister of Edward's archrival." Pinako said. Edward let go of Alphonse who looked at him reproachfully. "So it was her eh?" Edward

asked. Alphonse blushed then nodded. "I didn't know who she was back then Auntie Pinako." He explained. Winry chuckled. "It's okay

Al-kun she's not like her brother, and from the look she gave you a while ago I think the feeling's mutual." She teasingly said. Alphonse

blushed more and Edward and Winry laughed. "And fortunately for you, you're not that clanking metal anymore." Edward teased and they

all laughed. "Come Winry, we better prepare lunch or these two will make a riot saying were not feeding them properly." Pinako said.

Winry laughed. "Okay grandma." She replied. "So what're we having for lunch?" Edward asked as he stood up. "I don't know maybe I'll

improvise try something new with our available ingredients." Winry answered with a smile. (I was thinking of Edward's favorite food but I

forgot, darn!) "It seems to me Winry-chan, cooking is another of your favorite hobbies aside from auto mail." Alphonse commented.

Winry blushed a little. "I find cooking fascinating just like auto mail. It's also like science; it undergoes a lot of processes." She replied

smiling. Edward and Alphonse chuckled. Winry and Pinako right away went to the kitchen and started preparing food, Alphonse and

Edward went upstairs to have a bath and change out of their sweaty clothes. A while later they came down fresh from bath and they all had

their lunch together.

Winry shook her hair out of the ponytail. It tumbled down her shoulders and came to rest upon her back reaching her waist. She looked

at herself at her mirror then started brushing her hair. She started to hum a bouncy tune and not long, she started to sway her hips. (I'm l

istening to the song don't cha by Pussy Cat doll so I kinda started bouncin' w/ the music and I decided Winry should too… p) Edward

came in and saw her in that state, bouncin' to a tune only she knows. He chuckled silently to himself, enjoying this new side of Winry. His

eyes traveled down her body then to her swaying hips, feeling his body react. Winry saw him by the door and she gasped in shock. She

blushed from head to toe. "How long have you been there?" She asked looking at Edward through the mirror. "Long enough." Edward

answered his voice low. She swallowed. "Gawd! That was so embarrassing! I'll never hear the end of it especially from him!" She berated

herself. She yelped in fright as she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She looked up and saw that it was Edward. She felt her heart race

as she saw in his eyes his hidden desire pooling there making his eyes turn into liquid gold. He leaned close to her and placed a chaste kiss

on the side of her neck. "I like watching you dance." He whispered huskily. She blushed in answer as she felt tingling sensations run up her

spine. Edward pulled her closer to him and she leaned back. She could smell the soap he used, it smelled of ocean breeze, it mingled with

his own scent, and it was intoxicating to her senses. Edward leaned down and left sweet kisses from the side of her neck to her shoulder

pulling down the strap of her blouse down. "Ed..." She whispered. Edward buried his face into her hair and inhaled her scent. "You smell

so damn good; it's driving me deliriously mad with wanting." He drawled. Winry felt goose bumps prickle her skin as she felt Edward's

warm breath on her skin. Edward pulled her towards the bed and sat down pulling her down with him. She ended up sitting on his lap,

straddling him. She looked at him a bit startled but there was still that cute crimson blush on her face. Edward looked over her

shoulder to the door and saw that it was closed then grinned slyly at Winry. Winry felt her body go warm in anticipation but she still

managed to say, "Ed-kun we shouldn't – "Edward placed a finger on her lips then pulled her closer and took her lips with his. All the fight

went out of her then and she leaned into the kiss sighing and thinking, "What the heck, I want him, and he wants me". She moaned as

Edward licked her lips, teasing them wanting entrance. She opened her mouth and let him in and she gave out a soft mewl as Edward

began his exploration of her mouth, tasting her yet again. She tasted so sweet, so damn delicious that left him wanting more and he pulled

her closer to deepen the kiss. Winry wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and then began responding to his kiss. Shyly at first, she

touched her tongue with his, Edward gave out a low groan, and this made her bolder. With much fervor, she kissed him back, tasting him,

teasing him the way he did to her. Edward felt himself harden, getting more aroused with every soft moan and delicious shiver she made.

Winry felt Edward's auto mail hand pull up her blouse and then began gently caressing her tummy. She giggled in response. Edward

parted and looked at her questioningly. She blushed (though Edward can't tell anymore since she was already blushing) then said, "I'm uh-

kinda ticklish there.." She sounded breathless and she was wondering if the pounding heart she heard was hers or Edward's. Edward

grinned and kept in his mind the bit of information, for future purpopses. Winry gasped as Edward suddenly assaulted her neck, giving her

tiny love bites and then soothing it with his tongue, this made her shiver. Edward trailed down to her neck then to her shoulders then to her

chest, alternating from tiny bites to kisses then soothing it with his warm tongue. Winry groaned low feeling sparks of pleasure course

throughout her body from her head to her fingertips to her toes then settling in between her thighs making her ache for something she

couldn't explain. Edward's kisses went lower as his hands went higher gently caressing her tummy then to the small of her back pressing

her closer. She felt her nipples harden in anticipation for Edward's touch. "Ed.." Winry gasped as she felt Edward's hardness pressing

directly into her aching core and she felt white-hot pleasure wash over her and she shifted her hips closer to get more of the feeling.

Edward gritted his teeth to prevent from groaning out loud. It felt so damn good when Winry shifted closer he almost his control. He pulled

her again for another hot, carnal, passionate kiss that left both of them breathless. As Edward was about to unclasp her bra someone

suddenl knocked. Winry jumped in fright but Edward held her down. He cursed under his breath. "Just when I was about to get to the

good part." He hissed. He heard her stifle her giggles. He looked at her, there was still that blush on her face and that glazed look in her

eyes that made her look utterly seductive. There was a knock again. He frowned and Winry smiled. "What?" Edward answered sounding a

bit harsh than he intended to. "Nii-san Auntie Pinako wants us downstairs." Alphonse answered back. Edward muttered something dark

but he gasped when Winry played with his earlobe using her teeth and tongue. He held back his groan and tried to stop Winry but to no

avail. "I-I'll be there Al!" He said hoping he didn't sound suspicious. He bit back another gasp as Winry shifted her hips closer to his still

hard member. He could feel getting warm and wet for him. "Okay nee-san but you better hurry or Auntie Pinako will come up with a

broom." Alphonse answered he didn't sound as if he suspected something. Edward let out a deep sigh of relief as he heard Alphonse leave.

Winry let out a small squeak as Edward suddenly tackled her down the bed. He looked down at her she was smiling innocently at him and

this made him want to take her then and there but he held back. "I can't believe you just did that." He drawled out settling himself in

between her thighs. "Well, you're not the only one who can. As the saying goes, two can play this game." She drawled back drawing

circles on his chest with her finger. He took it and kissed it gently then looked at her in the eye, suddenly serious. Winry realized that he

was going to say something important so she behaved but she still felt hot all over and with him pressing so closer to her didn't help things

out. Edward brushed a lock of stray hair from her face then began, "I've been thinking lately...about this...about us..." He paused. Winry

smiled and encouraged him to continue. "Well I decided that I don't give a fuck anymore." He continued sounding a bit angry. Winry

frowned in confusion. "Don't give a fuck about what?" She asked using the word he seemed to like. Edward chuckled. "You sound so

damn hot when you said the word "Fuck"." He teased. She chuckled but demanded to answer her question. "I've decided that I won't give

a fuck anymore about what other people will think." He answered. He leaned down and gave her a soft yet passionate kiss. "I've decided

that I'll let the whole world know...(he kissed her on her chest) that you are mine...(he kissed her on the neck) and no one else especially

that Lei guy will dare touch you...you're mine...(he kissed her passionately on the lips that left her breathless) mine alone..."He whispered

sounding so possessive. Winry looked up at him, contemplating his words. She belonged to him? She liked the sound of that...She always

thought and dreamed about that...him together with her..then she thought...He belonged to Her too...She then grinned and Edward was

surprised to see that. She pulled him down for a sweet, soft kiss that left him wanting for more.."As you are mine too Ed-kun.." She

whispered in his ear making him shiver. He looked down at her and saw in her eyes that she was serious too...He smiled. "We have an

agreement then." He said. Then they both laughed. Before Edward left, he gave Winry one last kiss that was both carnal, passionate and

sweet and gentle at the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-thesinner-

- i know this chapter kinda crappy...it's just because my heart and my mind wasn't in it...hehehe anyway...i'll try to update earlier...

reviews please...


	6. Chapter 6

-thesinner- : hey guys...i updated early just as you requested...and thanx for the correction guys...it helps a lot...i hope you'll like this

chapter...I'm guessing it'll be a short one coz this chapter serves as an opening for the next chapter

: i disclaim...blah..blah...

: by the way..got friendster? add me up! )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Visitor

Days passed and Edward and Winry, little by little, openly showed their affections for one another. The funny thing is, Alphonse and

Pinako weren't really that surprised. Somehow, they've already known that the two would end up together it just took quite a while for the

two to realize it. Edward asked Alphonse if he was okay with it since Alphonse was also taken with Winry before but Alphonse just

laughed and answered, "It was just a childish crush nii-san besides, you two need each other and I already have someone else I like." After

that, Edward began teasing Alphonse about Mina. Edward and Winry would start bickering like they used to and then they tease each

other and then would end up tickling each other. (Which in fact is highly rare for the blonde dude) Still Pinako watched the two closely like

a hawk waiting for its prey. She didn't want that the two would do something stupid and end up regretting it. However, she caught them

one time almost doing just that, doing something stupid that is.

"_Ed-kun…" Winry moaned in pleasure as Edward gave her tiny kisses along her neck and shoulders. "Damn Winry you smell _

_so damn good…" Edward whispered huskily in her ear. She shivered in response and leaned closer to him. Edward groaned. _

_"Feel good too..." He added. Winry giggled then began nipping him on his earlobe. Edward ran his hands up her thighs, liking its_

_ softness then he trailed up to her hips then to her back caressing her there gently. Winry sighed in pleasure. Edward looked into _

_her eyes, clear blue eyes like the sky, now glazed with the passion and desire she felt inside her. "Y'know Ed, why is it that every _

_time we're alone together, we always end up like this…hot and wanting…" Winry whispered mischievously. Edward's brow _

_furrowed as if in deep thought. Then he grinned and answered, "Maybe because of years of suppressed emotions for each other _

_and hormones escaping…hmm..yeah…that explains it." He sounded so sure and looked so serious that it made Winry laugh. _

_Edward looked down at her with a raised brow then began tickling her. Winry held back squeals of laughter. "Ed! No! Stop-"She _

_stammered as Edward tickled her on her side. He leaned close to her and nuzzled her neck. Winry shivered in response, she didn't _

_know whether from Edward's warm breath on her skin or his tickling. She gasped in shock and pleasure as she felt Edward's _

_auto mail hand caress the undersides of her right breast, his rough and cold auto mail making her hot all over. "Ed..." She _

_moaned in anticipation. Just as Edward was, about to unclasp her bra the door to their room suddenly burst open and Auntie _

_Pinako came in and caught the two in a very compromising position. Winry was seated atop Edward's lap with his auto mail _

_hand under her blouse and his real hand on her thigh. Winry had this flushed on her face, both her arms were around Edward's _

_neck. Auntie Pinako's eyes narrowed. It took quiet and awkward seconds for the two to disengage from each other. Winry hastily_

_ righted her clothes, her head bowed not looking at her aunt. Edward just brushed up his messy bangs and sat down on the bed _

_casually although he had a guilty look in his face. Winry then sat down beside him, her hands on her lap gripping her skirt tight _

_head still bowed. They were silent. Pinako looked at the two quietly, thoughts running in her head. "I knew it, if I haven't gotten _

_here in time they would've gone farther…" She looked at Edward who was looking outside with that usual stubborn aura he _

_emits. Her eyes slid to Winry who was with all her might, trying no to look at her. Pinako smiled inwardly. Edward and Winry _

_stiffened when they heard Pinako sigh. They heard her drag a chair and then she sat in front of them. Edward and Winry still _

_didn't look at Pinako. "You're both going to have stiff necks if you're not going to move." Pinako said, amusement hidden _

_behind her voice. Edward and Winry flushed and then looked at Pinako. They fell silent again, looking at each other. Winry was _

_almost out of her wits, she couldn't take the silence. She knew that Pinako was preparing for major blowout and Winry waited in _

_fear. She stole a glance at Edward and wad shocked to see him so calm in all of these. "How could he be so calm! Me, I'm about _

_to explode here." She frantically thought. Then her heart thundered when Pinako cleared her throat and her mouth opened, _

_about to say something. "I am glad that you two are finally together finally ending this nerve-wracking suspense about expecting _

_if you two would really be together. But you should practice caution." Pinako began, her voice clear but she didn't sound like she_

_ was scolding them. Edward looked at Pinako, his expression cool but beneath that façade, his heart was pounding expecting the _

_same thing as Winry, a major blowout. However, he was surprised that none came, no fireworks, no flying wrenches, and some _

_other tools. Winry couldn't take it anymore, she gave out a deep, trembling sigh, "I'm sorry grandma". She quietly said. Pinako _

_smiled at her granddaughter. "I know that you miss each other so much and you're trying to make up for the lost times and I _

_know how much you love each other, I could see in your eyes and the way you treat each other but that doesn't mean you can _

_already move to the next level which I know that you're both not ready yet even though you think you are." Pinako paused to _

_take a breath and then continued, "And I love you both so much that I'm not allowing you to do that just yet, I don't want you to _

_do something grave and stupid. You might end up regretting it." Winry and Edward were silent, contemplating on Pinako's _

_words. They both knew that Pinako was right. Edward suddenly let out an impatient huff. "Keh, I'm not a boy anymore who runs_

_ away from his responsibilities. I know what I'm doing and I would face the consequences like a man that I am." He said a bit too _

_calmly and arrogantly. Winry looked at him with awe and appreciation on her face but Pinako thought otherwise. A screwdriver _

_suddenly landed on Edward's head making him fall down the bed and Winry jump in fright. Pinako towered over his twitching _

_form. "Bakero! You're not getting what I'm trying to say!" She raged. Edward stood easily towering over Pinako since he was _

_ clearly taller that her. "You old hag! That screwdriver wasn't necessary! Of course I got your message you think I'm that _

_stupid?" He yelled back. Winry suddenly felt small, she looked at the two throwing trash talks at each other with a huge sweat _

_drop behind her head. Now that the tension was gone, she could breathe easy now but her grandmother's words were still on her _

_head. "Grandma's right. Of course she's right! (She mentally slapped herself) Edward and I should take things slower this time." _

_She thought to herself. She looked at the two again and decided to stop them before they start World War 5. "Ano-…" She began_

_ but she couldn't be heard with all the racket the two were making but then Edward was the first one to withdraw from their _

_vocal battle. "Look I understand what you were trying to say all right and I'm not saying just because I would willingly face the _

_consequences Winry and I would continue with what we were about to do. There might be times that I may not be able to control _

_myself but I would, no, I Will stop myself. I myself wouldn't want to do something stupid I've had enough of that to last a _

_lifetime." He said meaning every word he said. He was looking at Pinako with piercing eyes, challenging her to question his _

_words. Winry was at a loss for words, she was looking at Edward with a beaming smile feeling so proud of him. Pinako looked at _

_the young man before her, pining her with her hard stare but she knew that he wouldn't back down and knew too that he meant _

_every word he said. Past experiences and pains gave him the wisdom a juvenile like shouldn't have and it was evident in his _

_golden eyes. She then smiled. Edward was surprised to see that, he was expecting another set down. Winry looked at the two, not _

_standing the suspense. "I'll hold you to your word boy." Pinako said. Edward's lips formed a smug smile. He placed his hands in _

_his pockets. "You can count on it old hag." He said. Veins popped out of Pinako's head. Winry noticed and she sweat dropped. _

_Before she knew it, World War 5 erupted. Pinako was chasing Edward out of the room with tools flying at his direction and _

_curses from Pinako. Winry laughed watching the two. With just simple words," old hag…" Edward was able to make Pinako _

_erupt again._

That afternoon, Winry was busy attending to a customer, an old man who owned an auto mail shop from the city. He was in need of a

new leg because he got in a car accident. Pinako was beside her, assisting her. Edward and Alphonse were outside, lying down on the

grass viewing the sky. Edward was still sporting some bruises and bumps from his recent battle with Pinako. When he told Alphonse

about, his little brother couldn't help but laugh at him. "I'm glad that you're alright Mr. Duvall, from the looks of the damage you got with

your auto mail the car accident must've been terrible." Winry said, concern in her voice. "I know. I went to the police right away to report

the driver of the van." Mr. Duvall replied with a sheepish look on his face. "You did the right thing. Sometimes people like them just gets

away without any punishment." Pinako said, handing Winry the screwdriver. Mr. Duvall and Winry nodded in agreement. Winry's soft

features creased into a frown. Mr. Duvall looked at her worriedly. "Is it that bad Ms. Rockbell?" He asked. Winry looked at him with a

smile. "No not really. It's a good thing the wheel and axle aren't broken. It's just the outside armor that's badly damage. There's just

something that's dislodged inside that's preventing your movements. I'm guessing it's a shattered remnant of the outside armor." She

answered thoroughly. Mr. Duvall gave out a deep sigh of relief. "So you're gonna have to remove his leg Winry dear?" Pinako asked.

Winry nodded in answer. "Mr. Duvall, I think you're gonna have to stay for a while." She said with an apologetic look on her face. "Oh it's

okay Ms. Rockbell. I don't mind as long as you can work well." Mr. Duvall replied with a kind smile on his face. Winry smiled back.

Pinako prepared the things needed for Winry. "Ed-kun!" Winry called. Edward, who was in the living room stood and answered Winry's

call. He found her crouched beside Mr. Duvall. "What?" He answered. Winry looked up at him. "Could you lend me a hand? Granmda still

busy preparing the tools I'll be needing." She asked. Edward shrugged in answer. Winry smiled in thanks. "What do you want me to do?"

Edward asked as he walked near her. Winry stood beside him. "I'm going to take off Mr. Duvall's auto mail. I need you to hold the leg

while I shut off the main power of the auto mail and then undo the screws." She answered looking at Edward. Unbeknownst to them, Mr.

Duvall was studying the two closely. He noticed that the two were standing close to each other and he could see, with the way the two

looked at each other, that they were more than just friends. He looked at the other blonde who Winry called, "Ed-kun..". Something about

him was familiar. Mr. Duvall frowned, trying to recall. "But be careful Ed-kun, I still need some of the parts for the new auto mail." Winry

added. Edward just nodded in answer. Both Winry and Edward knelt down beside Mr. Duvall then began to work with his auto mail. Mr.

Duvall was still looking at Edward closely. "Move a bit Ed-kun." He heard Winry say. He caught a glimpse of Edward's auto mail arm

under his long sleeved shirt then Mr. Duvall remembered. "I knew it!" He suddenly said which startled the two. "Something wrong Mr.

Duvall?" Winry asked. Edward noticed that Mr. Duvall was staring at him which unnerved him a bit. "What?" He tartly asked. "You're

Edward Elric! The youngest State Alchemist!" Mr. Duvall said aloud in triumph pointing at Edward. Winry and Edward sweat dropped.

"Uh-yeah.." Edward answered looking at him with a raised brow. "I was right! You're also known as the Full Metal Alchemist because of

your auto mail!" Mr. Duvall added. He was looking at Edward with a wide, toothy smile that creeped Edward. "Uh-yeah..that too.."

Edward replied. Winry chuckled then cleared her throat. "Mr. Duvall if you want me to finish early you'd better stop moving." She said

sounding like a prim nurse. Mr. Duvall grinned sheepishly, "Gomen ne Ms. Rockbell." He said. Edward snickered. Winry looked at him

with a raised brow. "What's so funny?" She asked. Edward snickered again. "Ms. Rockbell? They call you that?" He asked, mocking her.

Winry scowled but she was blushing. "Shut up." She retorted. Edward just held laughed in answer. Mr. Duvall laughed with him. Veins

popped out of Winry's head. Her beloved wrench in hand. Mr.Duvall noticed and shut his mouth right away. Unfortunately for Edward, he

didn't see the wrench so he kept on laughing. Winry wacked him on the head. "Baka!" She hotly said. Edward glared at her. "That wasn't

necessary." He grumbled, nursing a fresh bump on his head. Winry just hmphed then continued with her work. Mr. Duvall looked at the

with a smile on his face and a sweat drop behind his head.

It was already late afternoon when Winry was done with her work. She looked at the auto mail she made, which was now attached to

Mr. Duvall, with a proud smile on her face. "There! Another masterpiece done!" She announced. Pinako chuckled. "Test it Mr. Duvall."

Edward suggested. Mr. Duvall smiled in agreement then stood. He flexed his new auto mail, then walked around the room. "Arigatou Ms.

Rockbell! It feels good!" Mr. Duvall said with huge smile on his face. "Anytime Mr. Duvall. Be careful next time." Winry replied. "Hai! I

will!" Mr. Duvall answered. He looked at Edward. "You're still a State Alchemist?" He asked. Edward brushed up his bangs. "No." He

shortly answered. Mr. Duvall nodded in answer. He looked at Pinako. "Arigatou Mdm. Rockbell, your services are always the best." He

said. Pinako smiled. "Thanks to my granddaughter." She replied. Mr. Duvall smiled in agreement. "Well, gotta go now." He said and

headed toward the door. Before he left he looked at Winry then to Edward then back to Winry, he was grinning. "By the way, you two

look good together." He said then left. Winry blushed from head to foot. Edward just grinned and Pinako laughed.Outside,they could hear

Mr.Duvall's laughter. Winry let out a tired sigh. "Finally, that was quite tiring." She said then stretched her taut muscles. "Seeing that you're

obviously exhausted, I'll go prepare dinner." Pinako said. Winry smiled thankfully at her grandma. "Thanks grandma." She said. Pinako

nodded then left. Alphonse came in, coming from the living room. "All done Winry-chan?" He asked. Winry looked at Alphonse with a

weary smile. "Yeah...hey Al-kun, you could help with grandma at the kitchen." Winry answered. Alphonse smiled. "That would be great."

He said sounding excited. Edward chuckled as his brother left. "When it comes to food, he's always eager." He said. He looked at Winry

then he patted the space beside him beckoning for her to sit. Winry blushed but then sat beside him. Edward put his arms around her and

pulled her close to him. Winry let out a sigh and relaxed against him. "You sure are famous for your auto mail skills." Edward mumbled to

her. Winry chuckled. "Of course I am, they appreciate talent when they see one." She boasted. Edward just huffed in answer. They fell

silent for a while, just enjoying the comfort of being with each other. There was suddenly a knock on the door. Winry groaned. "Who is it

this time?" She mumbled and leaned closer to Edward. There was a knock again. "Winry!" Pinako called, telling her to answer the door.

Winry hissed in frustration. Edward chuckled. "Better answer that." He said. "Better let me go first." Winry replied with a smile. Edward

grinned sheepishly then let go of her. Winry stood, reluctant to leave her comfortable cocoon in Edward's arms, and shuffled towards the

door. There was a knock. "Alright I'm coming." She grumbled. She stood straight, fixed herself and plastered a smile on her face. When

she opened the door, her smiled faded and a look of pure shock formed her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-thesinner- : cliffhanger..hehe i know...who could the person Winry saw be...a fanboy? a customer? Lei? or someone else really

unexpected...make your guess now! I'll only update right away if you give me reviews and make your guesses..

: Well then! start guessing! Ja ne!


	7. Authoress' Notes

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I am really, really sorry for the inconvenience... I'm referring to the very, very, very, veeeery late update...I have a good reason mind you...but enough of that... It just suddenly occurred to me that I am running out of "imaginary juice"...that's what my friend would like to say but that isn't just the reason why I haven't continued my story... It also occurred to me that I lack the motivation to finish my story... To put it in simple terms... I'm bored! I don't feel like finishing this anymore...**

**But let me ask you...yeah You! All of you who are reading my story...do you want me to finish it or not? Do you really? Okay here's what you've got to do...motivate me! Honestly guys you inspire me..your feedbacks of my story serves as my inspiration but with school opening my mind is already clicking the switch "Responsibility!" meaning school comes first... I know I know that it is also my responsibility to finish this story...**

**Okay if you really want me to finish this story...motivate me! How? Simple! All you have to do is shout it out for me, well in this case place many exclamation points so that I would know that y'all shouting at me...what else? Threats! Yeah, I know that's kinda crazy but I tell you...threats could sometimes be an excellent motivating factor! Threats like what? Okay I'll give you guys an example...**

**"Finish this goddamn story you scrawny assed, lazy btch or else we'll skin you alive!" Weeell...some kind of like that... And add some dirty talk to just to really scare me and take you seriously...**

** Hehehehe...really guys..if you really, really want me to finish this story just do those things...And oh! You could also give suggestions! **

**Okay! Ciao All!**

**-thesinner- **


	8. Authoress' Notes 2

**Authoress' Notes:**

**Hey guys! It's me again! **

**First and foremost I wanna say I sooooooooooo, very, very, very**

**SORRY!**

**sorry for the very(100x) late update and I know this is not the update that you were waiting for…(dodging bullets) Sorry! Really I am!**

**okay on with business…I've got good news and bad news..**

**good news first…I'm going to continue this story! Yes I will since there are many of you who actually threatened me…if I dare not continue this…hehe**

**the bad news is that I can't update this month! I'm busy with school as of now…I have a lot of projects to finish so I hope you'll understand…I really do hope!**

**I will update next month! Anytime the next month! I PROMISE! And it won't be just 1 or 2 chapters it will be 5! I PROMISE! **

**You can kill me if I don't keep my promise! Really you can!**

**okay to answer your question about who's the guy behind the door!**

**Tandadadan!**

**It's Roy Mustang! (Gasp!)**

**Why? Secret! That's what you'll be expecting on the next chapter..**

**That's not all!**

**On the later chapters…**

**Envy will suddenly come into picture…**

**Someone will die...**

**Lei and Edward will have an encounter**

**and many other exciting events!**

**So guys! Please be a little more patient…and wait for the next chapters…**

**I PROMISE! I PROMISE! I WILL UPDATE!**

**I WILL UPDATE! **

**Actually guys…I'm doing this for you…Really! I am!**

**So the next chapters that I'm going to update are dedicated for all of you who read my story!**

**Thanks guys! **

**Ciao!**

**Love you!**


	9. Chapter 7

**-thesinner- : (tries to dodge as a bunch of alchemists tries to transmute her into something…indescribable..) I know! I know! I did promise you guys that I would update sooner…and I didn't…and from the bottom of my heart…(eek! runs and hides) I did say from the bottom of my heart! that I'm really(10000000000x) sorry! Look guys..I WILL finish this story! I WILL! Even though it's gonna take me days,weeks, months or years! to update..I WILL finish this story..besides..i owe it all to you guys...anyway..here's chapter 7**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Fuhror**

_Previously on chapter 6: "There was a knock. "Alright I'm coming." She grumbled. She stood straight, fixed herself and _

_plastered a smile on her face. When she opened the door, her smiled faded and a look of pure shock formed her face."_

* * *

Roy Mustang looked into a pair of striking ocean blue eyes that were staring back at him, in which he could read in them, with utmost 

shock and surprise and a mouth slightly open. He let out a boyish smile. "Good Evening Ms. Rockbell." He formally greeted. Winry still

wasn't able to reply. Somewhere deep inside of her, she somehow didn't like Roy Mustang's sudden visit, he usually called before he

came. She feared something but she couldn't place her finger on what it was. Roy Mustang kept his smile and waited patiently but was also

wondering if there was something on his face or on his clothes that made her stare at him so or more like gape. They both heard a shuffling

sound and the footsteps.

Edward frowned when Winry suddenly fell silent after opening the door and wondered why she hadn't let the visitor in. He stood and

walked to her. He was about to ask her but stilled when he saw who it was. His eyes widened. "You?!." He blurted out loud. Roy

Mustang, to put it bluntly, was really shocked to see Edward. They stared at each other with Winry standing silently between them. For the

first time in history, Roy Mustang was rendered speechless and so was Edward. Winry looked from Edward to Roy then she realized she

hasn't greeted Roy back and didn't invite him in. "Baka!" She scolded herself mentally. "A-ano-…" She timidly said which was quite

surprising for the blonde lady. They heard footsteps from behind them and the door was opened wider. Auntie Pinako came into view. She

herself was quite surprised to see the colonel. "Ah! Good evening Colonel, please do come in!" Pinako warmly greeted. Roy broke out of

his stupor and looked at Pinako smilingly and somewhat relieved. "Thank you Mrs. Rockbell." He replied. Winry gave way and ushered

him in. "We weren't expecting you Colonel. You would usually call before you come and pay us a visit." Pinako said. Upon hearing this,

Edward looked at him with a raised brow. Roy however missed that but Winry didn't. She silently elbowed him. He grimaced in pain. "I

just came from a meeting at Lior, I decided to drop by and see how things are doing here. I admit it has been a long time and I'm sorry if I

caught you at a bad time." Roy answered. Pinako just waved her hands and said, "Oh it's nothing. You are always welcomed here."

Edward frowned after hearing that. Roy Mustang's dark eyes looked back to Edward and Pinako could see the question in them. Edward

looked back at Roy like he always does, stubbornly. A verbal war threatened to erupt but Winry hurriedly cut in. "Ano-..Col. Mustang, if

you wouldn't mind, would you care to join us for dinner?" She, a bit shyly, suggested. Roy looked back at her with a boyish smile. Edward

saw that and eyed him daggers. Roy caught that look before he replied. "Thank you Winry, I would love to." and grinned slyly to himself.

"An excellent idea dear! Come! Come! Dinner's ready." Pinako brightly said and ushered them towards the dining room. Before they left,

Edward gave Winry a questioning look and she answered with a glare that said later.

Edward came in first followed by Winry. They caught Alphonse red-handed picking a carrot stick from one of Auntie Pinako's cooking.

"Al-kun!" Winry gently chided. Alphonse jumped in fright and looked at Winry sheepishly. "Gomen." He apologetically said. Edward and

Winry just chuckled. Roy Mustang entered and suddenly stopped dead on his tracks upon seeing another Edward, only the hair was

shorter and looked more innocent, child-like. Alphonse stared back at Roy, the carrot stick suspended in mid-air and a mouth slightly

open. Roy's eyes moved to Alphonse then to Edward and back again and understanding dawned on him. Alphonse sweatdropped then

looked to his older brother who's face was impassive then to Winry who was silent and suddenly found interest in arranging the spoons and

forks then back to Roy who was looking at him with, from his point of view, a smirk. Alphonse swallowed and slowly opened his mouth to

say something but Auntie Pinako suddenly barged in bringing a bowl full of hot chicken macaroni soup with milk. When she saw the three

occupants who were standing rooted to their spots. She bustled in like a mother hen tending her chicks which snapped the three out of

their stupor. "It's time for dinner and do you think are you all still doing standing there?" She chided as she placed the bowl of soup on the

table. The three smiled sheepishly then went to their designated seats. All throughout dinner, Winry, Edward and Alphonse were quiet only

able to talk when asking for something. Auntie Pinako was busy entertaining Roy Mustang , asking him questions while Roy Mustang's

responded in kind but his dark eyes gave glances toward Edward then to Alphonse. Thoughts were already processing inside his head.

Meanwhile, Edward who was seated beside Winry, was busy attending to his food, thinking twice whether he should eat the soup or not

because he was seriously doubting that there ws milk in it but he was kept giving glances towards Roy Mustang, thoughts also processing

in his head and then to Winry, often in fact. She was focused more on her food, daintily eating. Edward noticed that since Roy Mustang

arrived she was acting strange. She seemed so anxious and sullen all of a sudden. He looked at his younger brother eating quietly, he also

looked somewhat precoccupied. Alphonse was having thoughts of his own, more particularly were questions about why Roy Mustang was

here, did he already know that he and his older brother have returned. He was getting more and more agitated by the minute. After a short

while, Winry put down her spoon and fork on the and then stood. Edward looked up at her, "Where are you going?" He asked frowning a

bit. Winry looked down at him with a raised brow. "To get us some drinks, why?" She answered. Edward sighed then shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied then continued eating. Winry looked down at him for a moment then went to the kitchen. Roy Mustang looked at the

scene before him with utmost interest. His eyes followed Winry as she left. Edward noticed this and his blood boiled. Alphonse looked at

his brother and saw the fire in his eyes and sweatdropped. He had to do something before something bad happened. "Ano-nii-san...please

pass me the sauce.." He a bit hastily asked. Edward looked at his brother for a moment then shook his head. He reached for the sauce

then gave it to Alphonse and continued eating. Alphonse sighed in relief. "So Colonel has there been anything new at the capital?" Auntie

Pinako asked as she put down her spoon. Roy seemed to pause and thought of his answer. Edward and Alphonse both looked at him,

waiting. Roy Mustang sighed, put down his spoon and fork and looked at the three with a rather arrogant grin. "They just promoted me to

Fuhror." He calmly answered though the grin was still on his face. Edward face faulted and Alphonse spewed out his food. Auntie Pinako

looked at them in shock. Roy Mustang just laughed, he knew he had that coming. "Ed? Al? Are you quite alright?" Pinako asked.

Alphonse hastily cleaned up the mess and repeatedly muttering, "Gomen..". Edward stood and righted himself, though it was clear on his

clearly written on his face the disbelief he felt. He looked at Pinako and said, "Excuse..i think i'll go help Winry..(snicker)..". He hurriedly

left, unable to hold back his snickering. Alphonse looked at his brother's retreating form with a sweatdrop. "Onii-san..! Don't Leave me

here...!" He yelped inside his head. His answer was a closed door.

Winry who was reaching up the cupboard for the tall glasses jumped in fright as Edward suddenly barged in. The look on his face was

unreadable. "Ed" She asked, a bit worried. Edward looked at her then suddenly burst out laughing. Winry looked down at him in

confusion. "Ed what just-.." Edward laughed more, his face becoming red. Winry frowned at him. Edward right away clamped his mouth

shut and looked at the door as if expecting for someone to come in. "Ed!" Winry said, a bit irritated with his odd behavior. Edward looked

at her holding back snickers. "You wouldn't believe what I'd tell you.." He said pausing to snicker. Winry looked at him with a rasied

brow. Edward continued to snicker w/c threatened to erupt into a full blown laugh. A vein popped behind Winry's head, her beloved

wrench suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Edward right away straightened up but still held back his laugh. He cleared his throat. Winry

waited with a hand on her hip. "Roy Mustang just got promoted to Fuhror now." He seriously said but the look on his face said otherwise.

He looked like he was about to burst out laughing again. Winry looked at him for a second then shrugged her shoulders. "Well..that's

great!" She brightly said. Edward scowled upon hearing this but Winry didn't see because she was again reaching for the tall glasses.

"Great..?" Edward asked, confused. "Yeah, i mean, he did do a great job when he was still a Colonel so i guess it's just right to make him

Fuhror." She answered, straining a bit to reach the glasses, she was already standing on tiptoes now. Edward looked at her back w/ a

mouth slightly open in disbelief. "He almost got me and Al freakin' killed by sending us to those damned missions!" He said in outrage.

Winry rolled her eyes. "Hey, you signed up to be his lapdog as a State Alchemist." She retorted. Edward snorted and grumbled low in his

voice, he knew she was right but he wished she didn't have to rub it in. Winry tried reaching a few more times but to no avail. She gave out

a frustrated huff. Edward rolled his eyes then went to help her. "How many do you need?" He asked sounding a bit annoyed. Winry

sheepishly smiled at him. "Just five please." She answered. Edward reached up w/ ease and took five tall glasses and placed it on top of the

sink. Up until now, Winry was still amazed at how tall he had become and how damned sexy! She couldn't help but stare. "Is that all?"

Edward asked rather impatiently looking down at her. Winry shook her head and answered or rather rambled. "Uh yeah...great..thanks."

Edward raised a brow at her sudden change. Winry hurriedly placed the glasses on the table, hiding her becoming blush. "What do you

think is on his head now, upon seeing you, the Fuhror i mean." Winry conversationally asked. Edward winced at the thought of calling Roy

Mustang Fuhror. He leaned by the sinh\k w/ his arms crossed over his chest. A slight frown marring his forehead. "I don't know..questions

maybe..a lot. I bet his dying to fire them already." He answered. Winry smiled. "Who wouldn't...you didn't report back to him or give him

the heads up that you were back home." She said as she took out the lemonade from the frige. Edward walked to her side to help. "It's not

like we knew that we could come back you know." He mumbled low though Winry heard it. She just smiled. He was silent for a while, in

deep thought as he watched Winry put ice on the glasses. She did have a point, whether he liked it or not, he was still obligated to report

to Roy Mustang. Winry looked at him and could see in his face the confusion he was feeling inside. She smiled to herself. "He sure does

act like a grown up now." She thought. "There its all set." She said after filling all the glasses with lemonade. She carefully arranged them on

the tray. "Ed-kun, please bring these out for me and i'll follow behind with the pitcher." She directed rather authoritatively. Edward frowned

at her for a second but she just stuck her tongue out at him. He mumbled in complaint though he carried the tray and walked out of the

kitchen w/ Winry close behind him.

As the two got out of the kitchen w/ their drinks, Auntie Pinako was already serving dessert. Alphonse already started eating his or more

like gobbling his share. Winry saw this and chuckled. Edward looked at her questioningly. She gestured towards Alphonse as she served

the drinks. Edward looked at his younger brother then smiled to himself. It was amazing to see how Alphonse has become so enamored

with sweets. "Arigatou Ms. Rockbell." Roy Mustang said as he received his drink. Winry just smiled in answer then sat on her seat. Auntie

Pinako served them w/ desserts and they ate in silence. "Winry dear, do you know that the colonel has been promoted to Fuhror?" Auntie

Pinako asked. Winry smiled brightly. "Yes, Ed-kun told me and I think it's great!" She truthfully answered. Roy Mustang smiled. "Thank

you." He said. "Well i think its time the capital needs a young leader who is firm in his decisions and knowledgeable as well." Auntie Pinako

said. "We are making major changes regarding how we govern the people Mdm. My first step was eliminating those officials who were

rumored to be backing up the homunculi whether we had proof or not." Roy said. When he mentioned homunculi he glanced at Edward to

see his reaction. He got none. "But don't you think it's kind of unfair Fuhror?" Winry asked, a slight frown marring her delicate features. "I

didn't want to take chances. The homunculi have had easy access before and i still can't explain clearly how so that's why right now I'm

taking direct measures." He answered. "You do have a point fuhror but listening to you its as if you're expecting another attack from them."

Alphonse spoke for the first time since they had dinner. Roy looked at him momentarily surprised but smiled. "If you remember Alphonse

the homunculi have lived long before you were born. They're always out there, waiting for the most skilled and powerful Alchemist to direct

them to the path of the Philosopher's stone." Saying this, Roy was looking at Edward who was also staring back at him. Edward clenched

his fists. Winry noticed and felt scared all of a sudden, not at Edward but at the message behind what Roy said. She wanted to leave, she

didn't want to hear what Edward would say. "He's right, i remember what that homunculi Lust said, they've been doing it for decades,

planning and trapping alchemists into searching for that dreaded stone. Promising them power, wealth, even promising them hope when all

they wanted was someone who could make it for them, to be used in their own greediness. And i was stupid enough to fall for that."

Edward darkly said. Alphonse looked at his older brother, understanding what he felt. "We had our reasons nii-san." He quietly said.

Edward looked at him, shook his head and smiled. "Yes, but they were foolish and selfish reasons don't you think?" Roy asked sounding a

bit mocking. Alphonse didn't answer but nodded. Edward grit his teeth in annoyance. "Foolish to you but not to me. If it were my case, i'd

do it again just as long as i can save my brother." He hotly lashed out. "Nii-san.." Alphonse said but Roy interrupted. "Don't you think you

sound just like those homunculi.." Edward glared at him but couldn't answer back because he knew Roy was right. Winry suddenly stood

and put down her fork rather noisily. They all looked at her in shock. "Well, seeing that dinner's over I guess I'll clean up. If you don't mind,

please do continue your conversation at the living room, thank you." She said rather hurriedly. She picked up hers and auntie Pinako's plate

then disappeared into the kitchen. The occupants left in the dining room were still quiet, feeling awkward at Winry's sudden outburst. Then

Auntie Pinako began to gather the remaining dishes, piling them over another. Edward stood and walked to her. "I'll go and carry them to

the kitchen." He said, though it was rather surprising for Edward to volunteer, Auntie Pinako knew the reason behind it. "Do you think its

wise of you to do so?" She asked him w/ a raised brow. Edward scowled darkly. "Like hell i care if it's wise or not." He retorted then left

with the dirty dishes. Auntie Pinako chuckled and shook her head. "Stubborn as always." She commented. Roy and Alphonse smiled in

agreement. "Well, come now Fuhror, as what my dear granddaughter suggested let's continue our talk at the living room shall we?" Auntie

Pinako asked smilingly. Roy stood and followed her out but paused to say to Alphonse. "You sure do look like you older brother but only

more mild-tempered." Then left smiling cheekily leaving a blushing Alphonse. (Roy smiles cheekily..? 0.0 omg!!)

Winry hurriedly walked to the sanctuary of the kitchen, putting the dirty plates on the sink and then she leaned on it, calming her racing

heart and rioting emotions. She didn't like their conversation one bit. "The homunculi's have lived long before you were born...they've been

doing this for decades trapping & planning..." Those words played on her head again and again. "Stop it!!" She thought out loud. She let

out a deep sigh, one hand on her forehead. "What am i thinking...Edward's home now and so is Al...they already got what they want, why

would the homunculi still come after them..." "Waiting for the most skilled and powerdful alchemist..." She shook her head vigorously. "I'm

driving myslef crazy..thinking bout these things.." She thought. She turned on the faucet and took the dishwashing soap. She began soaping

the dirty dishes but her mind wasn't on what she was doing. "There must be someone else other than him..." She absently said. "Someone

else than who?" Someone asked behind her. She almost yelped in fright. "It's nothing. I was just babbling." She answered. She pretended

as if nothing happened and continued washing the dishes. Edward placed some of the dirty dishes beside the sink and looked at her. She

didn't budge but she could feel his eyes on her. "Look at me Win." He said, sounding a bit impatient. She didn't comply but instead kept

looking at the bubbles that were now foaming on her hand. He pulled her to him but still she didn't move. She heard him let out a frustrated

hiss. "Win..please.." He said again. The pleading in his voice was what prompted her to look at him. His golden eyes showed concern and

worry for her but he was still frowning. She almost smiled at that. "Since that arrogant jerk arrived you've been acting strange all of a

sudden..what's the matter..?" He asked right away. He really could be so direct that it sometimes unnerved her well except for those times

when they were kissing. She felt herself blush at that but right away regained composure. "I'ts nothing. So stop worrying." She answered

non-chalantly. Edward didn't believe her and it showed on his face. "You're such a bad liar." He said irritably. Winry scowled. "That's

because i wasn't raised to be one!" She tartly replied. Edward just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I won't ask again." He warned. Winry

stepped away from him so that she didn't have to look up high at him. "It's nothing okay so stop bothering me. I'm trying to work here."

She replied, warning him as well. Edward snorted in disbelief and stood to his full height with his arms crossed over his chest. Winry felt as

if she'd have a stiff neck later on from looking up at him. She began to miss those days when he was still shorter than her. "As if you do the

dishes here. Like I said i'm not gonna ask again." He said, trying to intimidate her, though he knew it wouldn't he thought he'd try even just

this once. Winry's eyes turned a fiery blue and she too stood to her full height though she only reached up to his shoulders. She could be so

damn stubborn sometimes and then he thought to himself, so was he, what a pair they were. He smirked inwardly. "FYI you six footer

bean, yes i do the dishes here since grandma can't be relied on anymore because her hands would start to shake and we'd end up with

broken glasses or plates and so what if I won't tell you what are you gonna do to me huh? Transmute me?!" She angrily said, every fiber of

her being was on fire now and the only person she knew who'll get burned was the one infront of her. Edward looked down at her with a

smug grin on his face not the least scared, thoug he knew he should be because her legendary wrench might suddenly appear out of

nowhere but instead, he thought she looked hot. Her eyes blazed dark blue like it would whenever she was turned on by his kisses and her

cheeks had a slight tinge of red as if she were blushing and her lips, her damn luscious lips were on a pout that it made him want to kiss

them and then suck on it. His senses were on a full alert now, turned on by just the mere sight of an angry Winry. He shook his head and

cleared his thoughts, calming his racing hormones. "I gotta stop doing that." He thought to himself. He then lazily said, "Are you done yet?"

Winry got angrier, she wanted to throw something at him but held herself back. "God! You could be such an ass sometimes!" She hotly

replied. She turned her back on him, trying to ignore his looming presence behind her and pretended to continue doing the dishes but

Edward wasn't deterred though. He took the soapy sponge from her, made her look at him and pushed her to the sink. He clapped his

hands together and transmuted the tiles on the sink as a make shift trap, it wound around Winry's upper body trapping both her hands in

the process so that she won't be able to make a move. She looked at him outraged and speechless. Edward just smirked smugly at her

which infruriated her even more. "When I get out of here I'll -..." She threatened but Edward cut her off. "The question there is when and if.

I'm the only one who can get you out." Winry shut her mouth and scowled darkly at him. Edward looked at her intently and said,

"Now..where were we?"

Alphonse was left alone on the at the dining room still confused and disoriented. His thoughts were still in shambles when he saw Roy

Mustang. He didn't even know what to feel or how to react. Then he thought to himself, "Even Roy Mustang looked kind of shocked, no

not kind of, really shocked." But Alphonse was even more shocked when Roy Mustang baceme Fuhror though he knew he could be a

great leader but still, he could sometimes tend to become a bit of a pervert. He might issue an order that all the female population should

wear a skirt. Alphonse sweatdropped. He shook his heas then chuckled. He stood and continued cleaning the table. Riza Hawkeye just

came into his head. He smirked. Roy Mustang's perverted order might not be successful at all with that trigger happy Hawkeye around. He

saw that there were still some desserts left, he looked around then smiled childishly to himself. "Might as well finish it." He sat down again

and happily continued eating the dessert.

Winry looked up at Edward angrily, apalled that he could have the nerve to do this to her. "Ed! Let me go!" She demanded trying to

struggle against the tight binding, she couldn't move an inch. Edward just looked at her. "Not until you give me an answer." He calmly said.

She icily looked at him then whipped her head to the side making some of her hair fall down and cover her face. Edward shook his head in

amazement at her stubborness. He moved closer to her and held her chin, making her look at him. Her eyes told him of his impending

doom. He grinned. "You're so damn stubborn Win." He comically said. "And so are you!" She snapped. "What has gotten you so worked

up? I just wanted to know what's wrong with you and here you are so darn defensive like a mother hen guarding her chicks." He said

sounding so bewildered. An idea suddely came into his head which unnerved him greatly. He was suddenly silent. He let go of her and

stood straight, looking down at her. Winry looked up at him questioningly but was confused at what he saw in his eyes. Feelings of hurt,

confusion and anger all mixed in one. "What?" Her anger slowly dissipating, replaced with worry. Edward looked away. He felt stupid for

not getting the idea right away. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed, sounding defeated. Winry was alarmed. "What's the matter with

him?" She thought to herself, concerned. The answer to that question wasn't what she expected. "Something happened between the two of

you." Edward quietly said though Winry heard it clearly. "What?" She asked again, now she was the one confused, really confused.

Edward looked at her, he eyes were serious now but there was hurt this made Winry even more bewildered. "Something happened

between you and that arrogant jerk, that's why you're acting so weird when you saw him." He loudly said, really believing his words.

Winry's eyes widened in shock at what she just heard. "Edward thought that?" She asked herself. He sounded so dead serious when he

said it but in his eyes, she saw that he was vulnerable and scared. She shook her and looked down. Edward looked at her, he really didn't

believe what he just said but her reaction proved him wrong or did it? He saw her shoulders shake. Was she crying? or laughing? Winry

looked up at him and saw that she was smiling. Edward frowned, now he was the one cofused. "What's so funny?" He asked. Winry just

smiled even more. She wanted to kiss him right now because he looked so damned cute with that confused look on his face. "Ed-kun, I

promise I'll answer your question if you let me go." She softly said. Edwar raised a brow at her, clearly not believing her. "Moments ago

you were bent on killing me, now you're suddenly so sweet, what makes you think I believe you?" He said in a low voice. "It's up to you."

She sweetly said. Too sweet in Edward's point of view but he had no other choice. He sighed then clapped his hands togther and touched

the bind on Winry, his eyes were still on her, eyeing any suspicious movements. Winry just stared back at him. The bind on Winry made a

hissing and electric sound as it returned to normal, namely the kitchen sink. Edward moved a step away from her and waited with his hands

in his pockets. Winry leaned on the sink and looked at him. "You do have a very wild imagination don't you think?" She asked him,

amusement lacing her voice. Edward scowled darkly." And what am I supposed to think? With the way you're reacting my imagination

can't help but be wild." He said in a low voice. Winry chuckled. "Do you honestly think that I'd go out with someone older than I am, and

with Him for that matter? I'm not stupid you know, I know that he can be a jerk at times but so are you." She jokingly said. Edward glared

at her, not finding her joke the least bit funny. Winry chuckled and then sighed. "I was scared Ed." She quietly said but Edward heard her.

He frowned. "Scared? of what? Roy?" He asked. Winry rolled her eyes, "I might as well just say it." She glumly thought. She moved away

from the sink and walked towards the the island table and sat on a stool. "Roy does pay us a visit every other time after you and Al were

gone. Checking up on us, how we were doing. Asking if you've already returned. However, he would usually call before he came. But

tonight...I..I was just...when I saw him...I just suddenly felt scared..." Winry said, while playing with an orange. Edward sat beside her, her

voice had gone soft almost whisper-like when she said the last word but he heard it anyway. "Scared of what Win?" He asked again.

Winry sighed. "I was scared that...that he must've already found out that you're back home...and then..and then..." She paused, biting her

lower lip not wanting to continue. Edward just waited, encouraging her to continue. "I'm scared that he might want to take you away again

to do those missions, whether you like it or not Ed, you are still a State Alchemist. You didn't quit or worse than that die so Roy can still

send you to do missions, dangerous or not." She finished, sounding so worried now. "But when I saw his reaction upon seeing you and Al I

felt a bit relieved but when he started talking about those..those horrible homunculus..I..I got scared again..what he said was true about not

taking any chances...what if those..those..monsters might come back again Ed...and...and..." Edward suddenly pulled her to him and

hugged her tight. She was already babbling and starting to panic and get paranoid. "Win..Win..relax..sshh..." He soothed her, rubbing her

back up and down. Now he felt so stupid, he didn't think that she was thinking what Roy had just said, though ke knew it would bother her

greatly. Instead, he thought that she and Roy had a past relationship. He cursed himself inwardly. Winry thought of what happened to them

years ago, she shuddered. "Ed..Ed..Ed..I don't want to lose you again..I don't...I don't..." She whispered, sobbing into his arms and holding

him tighter. "Sshh..it's okay..it's okay...you won't..I promise." Edward vowed. He made her look at him. Her eyes were watery and her

nose was a little red, he thought she looked so cute. He smiled and gently wiped her tears away and then kissed her softly on the lips.

Winry blushed at that. "You won't Win, I promise you that." He said again, confidently. Winry smiled, somehow felt appeased by those

words and his touch. She sighed and leaned on him feeling his warmth already seeping into her, calming her rioting thoughts and emotions.

They stayed like that for a while, both in deep thought. A while later, Winry looked up at him. "Ed.."She softly called. Edward looked

down at her questioningly. "We should hurry here. You need to go and talk to the Fuhror." She said. Edward winced at that. "Yeah, you're

right." He grudgingly agreed. "You and Al." Winry added. Edward nodded in answer. The two let go of each other and then continued

cleaning the dishes. A while later, Alphonsecame in bringing the rest of the dirty dishes and glasses and helped them out.

* * *

**-thesinner-: alrighty then! there ya have it..and there'll be more to come!**

**-edward-: you sure turned me into a damn softy! you ruined my reputation being a bad ass! **

** -thesinner-: ah shaddap..as if you didn't like winry holding you so tight and all lovey dovey! bwahahaha!**

**-edward-:why i oughta! but hey..it did feel good..feeling winry's curves...she sure turned out fine..reeeeaaallly fine...(evil  
snicker, wild fantasies entering his mind)  
**

**-thesinner-: sweatdrop perv..**

** : anyway...guys..you know what to do...just don't kill me for not updating real soon..gulp..how am i gonna finish this story for you?? ehehehe...love ya guys!! really!! ei..if you wanna add me on ur friendster list..just e-mail me or gimme your emails! ehehehe! mwuah!  
**

**  
**


End file.
